


L'amour Sous La Contrainte

by Betifi



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betifi/pseuds/Betifi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabella Swan se fait enrôler de force dans l'armée de Maria. Elle qui a été élevée dans le respect des valeurs religieuses de son époque, va se trouver confrontée au plus bel ange du mal qui soit.Le Major Whitlock. Va-t-elle succomber?</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'amour Sous La Contrainte

"OS – I love you for… a long time"

L'amour sous la contrainte.

Je déclare avoir l'âge requis pour participer à ce concours.

J'ai choisi : Bella/Jasper

Scénario N° : N°1 ~ L'amour était sous ses yeux, mais il (elle) a mis des années à réaliser qu'il (elle) l'aimait.

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux.

Pour lire les autres OS, rendez-vous ICI : http(:)/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/community/I_love_you_for_a_long_time_Concours_dOS/79828/ »

I love you for… a long time.

 

-Isabella n'oublie pas que tu dois rentrer demain matin avant dix heures ta mère reçoit ses amies et elles en profiteront pour faire les derniers essayages de ta robe.

-Oui père, je serais présente, répondis-je pressée qu'il me laisse aller chez mon amie Angela pour ma dernière soirée de jeune fille.

-Ce sera Scott qui te conduira chez ton amie et qui viendra de rechercher demain matin, m'avertit mon père alors qu'il ouvrait la porte d'entrée à notre cocher habituel.

-Oui père et merci je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

-Passe une bonne soirée également, mais reste digne tu es une Swan ne l'oublie pas.

-Même quand je serais une Newton je resterais une Swan dans l'âme père.

-Je le sais ma fille, tu es ma plus grande fierté dans cette vie, me dit il après m'avoir enlacée. Allez file t'amuser avant d'être confrontée à tes obligations de future épouse. Profite de cette dernière soirée de jeune fille et d'insouciance.

Il m'embrassa sur le front et me laissa partir sous l'escorte de Scott qui me précéda avec mes sacs nécessaires pour que je puisse me changer. Je réajustais mon chapeau et attachais mon manteau pour protéger ma toute nouvelle toilette jaune canari que ma mère venait de m'offrir. Nous roulâmes sur la route pavée, j'étais pas mal bringuebalée à cause des bosses mais cela ne me gênait guère vu que mon esprit était déjà à la soirée qu'avait organisée Angela, je savais qu'il devrait y avoir les deux sœurs Stanley, Jessica et Lauren, ainsi que Robyn Potter. Je sentis la voiture ralentir et les chevaux s'énerver.

-Que se passe-t-il Scott ? demandai-je.

-Je ne sais pas miss Swan les chevaux sont nerveux mais je n'en comprends pas la cause, les hennissements redoublèrent et les chevaux commencèrent à se cabrer voulant à tout prix s'enfuir mais que leur prenaient-ils ?

-Descendez vite miss, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à les retenir. Vite ! m'ordonna Scott j'eus à peine le temps de poser ma bottine sur le marche pied de la calèche que les chevaux firent une embardée me projetant au sol sans ménagement, ni douceur.

Ma jolie toilette neuve se retrouvait ornée d'un immense troue au niveau de mes genoux. J'étais bien agacée de cela en plus arriver dans cet état chez Angela avec les sœurs Stanley allaient être préjudiciable, car dès demain cette nouvelle aura pris des proportions démesurées et aura fait le tour de Phœnix, mon père n'allait pas être content.

-Oh mais que vois-je ? Une jolie petite poupée, s'exclama-t-on dans mon dos. Je me tournais rapidement et tombais sur trois jeune femmes d'une beauté peu commune.

-Mesdemoiselles, les saluai-je.

-Avec des manières et du savoir vivres ce n'est pas qu'une tenue.

-Effectivement qu'allons-nous en faire de celle-ci ? demanda la petite blonde.

-Je ne sais pas je ne pense pas qu'elle fasse une bonne guerrière.

-Je ne serais pas de votre avis, laisse-moi te rappeler Nettie que tu étais ce genre de femme également et regarde-toi aujourd'hui.

-Oui elle n'a pas tort, reprit ladite Nettie.

-Excusez-moi mais que me voulez-vous ? demandai-je pas très rassurée, surtout que je me retrouvais seule sur ce chemin et que le soleil s'était couché depuis quelque longues minutes déjà.

-Je ne sais pas, reprit la blonde, en plus elle sent terriblement bon. Maria s'il te plaît laisse-la moi.

-Je suis désolée Lucy mais nous devons renforcer les rangs rapidement Alfonso devrait lancer l'assaut rapidement.

-Ce n'est pas juste c'est du gâchis sens-moi cette odeur alléchante, reprit la blonde.

J'avais vraiment peur je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quelque chose me disait que ces femmes n'étaient pas de douces et innocentes jeunes femmes. J'aurais même pu penser qu'elles étaient des démons femelles envoyés par le diable en personne tellement l'aura malsaine qu'elles dégageaient était puissante et perceptible. Je commençais à faire quelques pas en arrière je devais m'enfuir et vite. Elles étaient toujours en train d'argumenter entre elles, je fis demi-tour rapidement et commençais à courir le plus vite qu'il m'était permis de le faire.

-Nettie emmène Lucy plus loin le temps que je m'occupe de notre jeune gazelle en paix, entendis-je puis en une fraction de seconde la plus grande des trois celle qui devait se nommer Maria d'après ce que j'avais compris se trouva face à moi.

Je fus surprise et la peur s'empara de moi. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi rapide ? J'avais raison c'était des démons envoyés par le Diable en personne et la couleur de son regard appuya ma supposition, elle avait les prunelles aussi rouge que l'Enfer.

-Et bien, et bien... Tu n'espères pas nous fausser compagnie aussi facilement jolie gazelle.

-S'il vous plaît, mon père est un homme de lois, nous avons de l'argent laissez-moi repartir et je vous assure qu'une solde vous sera remise.

-Oh mais l'argent n'a que peu d'importance en fait j'en ai plus qu'il ne m'en faut.

-S'il vous plaît je dois me marier dans moins d'une semaine ! suppliai-je.

-Et je pense que ton fiancé devra se choisir une nouvelle épouse, me dit-elle avec un sourire carnassier.

Elle m'attrapa par le poignet et m'attira contre, elle cette proximité même avec une femme n'était certainement pas convenable et encore moins décente.

-En plus je pense que mon Major sera ravie d'un beau morceau comme toi dans notre couche, je suis persuadée qu'il va t'apprécier tout comme moi ma beauté, elle m'embrassa sur les lèvres, j'étais totalement choquée et dégoûtée.

Je savais que certaines femmes avaient des mœurs un peu douteuses mais de là à me contraindre moi qui ai été élevée dans la bonne société et le catholicisme le plus stricte. J'essayais de me retirer de son étreinte mais elle avait encore plus de force qu'un homme.

-Ne sois pas si farouche mon ange dans très peu de temps tu aimeras et tu en redemanderas tu verras.

Puis elle glissa son nez dans mon cou je me demandais ce qu'elle allait encore me réserver. J'étais extrêmement tendue j'attendais mon châtiment comme un condamné sa pendaison. Puis une douleur fulgurante et intense se fit sentir dans mon cou, je sentais même mon essence me quitter. Cela ne pouvait être possible, ces êtres n'étaient que des êtres mystiques inventés pour nous faire peur. Mais comment expliquer ce qu'il m'arrivait là maintenant, autrement. Je devais me rendre à l'évidence j'étais en train de me faire saigner par un vampire, les démons du Diable par excellence. J'avais raison dès ma première réflexion elles étaient bien ce que j'avais pensé au départ. Mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je ne ressentais plus sa présence dans mon cou et pourquoi cette brûlure intense persistait. La mort ne devait-elle pas enlever toute douleur? À moins que le fait de me faire mordre par ces démons sans âmes ne m'envoie directement en Enfer. Peut-être m'avait-elle dérobée mon âme, pour faire de moi une damnée pour l'éternité me vouant à cette souffrance pour les décennies et les décennies à venir?

Et si l'éternité en Enfer ressemblait à cette douleur je suis certaine que je ne m'en sortirais pas, et qu'il me faudrait trouver un moyen d'échanger cette douleur contre une autre peine. Je sentis les bras durs de ce démon me porter sans effort d'après son aisance à se déplacer avec moi dans ses bras. Je sentais même le vent fouetter mon visage, pourquoi cela me marquait c'est parce que l'air frais de cette nuit qui s'annonçait pluvieuse me fit un bien incommensurable. Puis la douleur que je trouvais déjà insupportable redoubla d'intensité lorsqu'elle alla se nicher dans mes entrailles, j'avais l'impression d'être marquée au fer rouge comme le bétail mais pas avec un seul fer non, avec une quantité innombrable à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur de mon corps. Je ne sentis plus rien à l'extérieur de mon corps. Elle aurait pu faire ce qu'elle voulait de moi, abuser de moi comme elle l'avait annoncé que je n'aurais rien senti, ni même rien eus à faire tellement la douleur était abominable. Je perdais toutes notions de retenue si chère à mon éducation et me mettais à hurler telle une écorchée vive. Je suis même intimement persuadée que cela aurait paru plus doux que ce que j'étais en train de vivre. Je n'avais également plus aucune notion de temps, ni d'espace, la seule perception qu'il me restait c'était cette douleur qui s'encrait en moi s'entortillant autour et dans chacun de mes organes, de mes entrailles, de mes os, je redécouvrais chaque parcelles de mon corps.

Puis doucement la douleur s'estompa à moins que je ne commence à m'y habituer. Paraît-il que c'est ce qui arrive quand on vit avec la douleur en permanence. Peut-être était-ce ce qui était en train de m'arriver? Mais je commençais à en douter quand j'entendis une voix masculine apparemment dire à quelqu'un d'autre.

-La brunette du fond se réveille, va avertir le Major, je me demandais si ce Major avait un rapport avec celui auquel avait fait référence cette jeune femme vampire.

Ce qui me parut bizarre c'est que je prenais conscience de tout ce qu'il se passait autour de moi. J'entendais des choses grouiller autour, des gémissements plaintifs aussi, j'entendais des respirations, des bruits de bagarres également. Puis toutes ces odeurs s'en était entêtant. Je me demandais ce qu'il se passait avec mon corps et ces nouvelles perceptions alors que la douleur diminuait et la seule réponse qui se formait dans mon esprit était.

« Tu es comme elles, tu es un vampire, un démon. Tu voulais échanger ta douleur contre une autre peine et voilà ce que tu as récolté tu es un démon maintenant. »

Mon Dieu qu'allait penser mon père de tout cela, lui qui m'avait inculqué les préceptes de la religion et de la croyance en Dieu. Et moi je venais de vendre mon âme au diable pour cesser cette douleur, si j'avais été un peu plus courageuse et plus forte à résister à la douleur j'aurais peut-être gagné ma place au Paradis.

La douleur qui s'était adoucie se concentra sur l'organe principal de mon corps, mon cœur, une douleur aussi fulgurante que soudaine me prit et un hurlement inhumain sortit de mes entrailles alors que mon corps s'arque-boutait. Puis plus rien, aussi soudainement que ce pic intense de douleur. Plus aucune douleur, plus de souffrance, plus de battement non plus, plus rien. J'ouvris les yeux au même moment qu'une odeur particulièrement attirante te agréable arriva près de moi. Sans m'en rendre compte je me tenais à moitié accroupie dos au mur, une sorte de grognement sauvage sortant de ma gorge.

-Du calme beauté, je ne te ferais rien, me dit un ange blond, enfin un ange du mal vu la couleur de ses prunelles, mais Dieu qu'il était beau.

Je détaillais rapidement la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais. Des corps plus ou moins immobiles jonchaient le sol sans matelas, pas même une couverture. Il y avait deux autres hommes avec le démon blond, deux autres démons également mais tous deux bruns. Ils étaient beaux eux aussi mais n'égalaient pas l'ange du mal qui me faisait face avec un sourire conquérant et tellement sûr de lui. J'aurais pu être charmée par un tel homme si je ne savais pas ce qu'il était.

-Bien te voilà plus calme. Dis-moi comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Je m'appelle... je m'arrêtais car ma voix me paraissait étrange ce n'était pas ma voix enfin si mais différente plus « sensuelle » aurais-je osé dire.

-Oui il y a quelques changements dans ton apparence aussi. Enfin très léger les changements d'après ce que j'ai pu voir de toi en arrivant. Et ta voix a également muée, tout est normal ne t'en fais pas, bizarrement je me sentais sereine et calme malgré l'annonce qu'il venait de me faire. Donc quel est ton prénom ? redemanda-t-il.

-Je m'appelle Isabella Swan. Je suis fille du chef de la police de Phœnix. Et mon père va me rechercher avec ses hommes et mon fiancé. Vous ne pouvez pas me garder.

-Je suis désolé ma jolie mais d'une part ton père ne te retrouvera jamais et malheureusement ton fiancé devra se trouver une autre jeune fille à marier. Bien que je suis persuadé qu'il aura certainement un choix bien moins agréable.

-S'il vous plaît laissez-moi partir je dois me marier, le suppliai-je.

-Je crois que tu ne comprends pas. Tu ne pourras jamais revoir aucun des tiens. Tu es l'une des nôtres maintenant.

-Non je ne veux pas devenir un démon. Je ne suis pas un démon ! hurlai-je en me jetant contre lui de colère.

Mais que me prenait-il ? Depuis quand j'agissais avec si peu de retenue ? Je ne pouvais même pas me contrôler c'était venu tout seul.

Mais il était rapide, très rapide, il m'avait pris par mes poignets et me les avait immobilisé dans mon dos, son torse collé contre mon buste, je sentais ma poitrine se raffermir à son contact. Il me dominait son regard était plongé dans le mien et un sourire étrange naquit sur son visage. Il était la tentation en personne, j'étais persuadée qu'il était le démon de la tentation celui envoyé pour séduire les jeunes filles crédules afin qu'elles lui donnent leurs âmes, il ne pouvait en être autrement. J'étais en proie à différentes sensations étranges que je n'avais jamais ressenti et même pas pour mon futur mari. Mais il fallait que je me reprenne car je ne pouvais pas me laisser aller, j'étais promise et même si comme il le disait je ne pourrais jamais retrouver les miens il était hors de question que je me parjure avec un démon.

-Je vois que tu as des ressources cachées ma beauté. Mais il ne sert à rien de lutter contre tes sentiments ou tes pulsions ce sont des choses normal pour nous autres vampires.

-Je ne veux pas, je ne cèderais pas je suis promise et je ne m'offrirais qu'à mon époux.

-Et bien l'éternité te paraîtra longue sans plaisir. Et qui sait peut-être aurais-je un jour la chance de te faire goûter aux joies de l'amour charnel.

-Certainement pas ! criai-je alors qu'il me tenait toujours contre lui.

Il approcha sa tête de mon visage et posa ses lèvres contre les miennes. Il m'embrassait ce n'était en rien doux et tendre comme les baisers discrets et secrets que nous avions échangé avec Mike. Non c'était violent, dur, il était possessif et autoritaire. Il passa sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieure et je ne crois pas avoir été autant sollicitée par le désir d'embrasser quelqu'un, mais je m'y refusais je ne voulais pas. Il grogna contre ma bouche.

-Répond Isabella ! Je t'embrasse tu réponds ! me dit-il puis une douleur me fit me tordre en deux.

Était-ce lui qui était capable de me provoquer ce genre de douleur ? Mais quel démon était-il ? Il reposa ses lèvres sur les miennes et repassa sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieure j'ouvris la bouche pour le laisser entrer car en plus d'en avoir envie même si je savais que c'était mal je voulais voir si c'était bien lui qui était capable de contrôler mon corps de cette façon. Dès l'instant où sa langue toucha la mienne la douleur dans mon ventre disparu. Je devais me rendre à l'évidence que oui c'était bien lui qui était capable de me faire du mal sans aucune violence physique. Et je devais avouer également qu'il embrassait divinement bien et qu'il arrivait à me mettre dans un état un peu incommodant pour une jeune fille de mon éducation. Il termina son baiser plus sensuellement qu'il l'avait commencé, il devint doux et tendre et je pense que j'atteignis le septième ciel même si je m'en voulais énormément.

-Voilà qui est mieux, dit-il en se reculant et en me regardant toujours avec ce sourire. Viens avec moi maintenant, il me prit la main et me guida jusque la sortie. Si d'autres viennent à se réveiller fais-moi appeler je serais dans ma chambre.

-Bien Major, répondit l'un des vampires brun avec un sourire concupiscent sur les lèvres.

Je me retrouvais totalement paniquée. Pourquoi m'amenait-il dans sa chambre ? Non ça ne se faisait pas, j'étais un jeune fille et en plus j'avais encore mon innocence vu que je n'étais pas mariée. Je n'avais même jamais osé me toucher comme me l'avait conseiller Jessica en me disant que cela était selon sa propre mère un effet comparable à ce que je pourrais ressentir avec mon époux. Je ne pouvais pas c'était contre les règles de bonnes conduites, c'était un pêché mortel.

-N'aies pas peur je ne te sauterais pas dessus. Enfin pas tout de suite, jugea-t-il bon d'ajouter avec ce sourire dévastateur.

-Vous n'avez pas à m'inviter dans votre chambre je suis une jeune fille monsieur, déclarai-je fermement.

-Pour commencer beauté, tu es certes une jeune fille mais tes règles de bonnes conduites et de bienséance n'ont plus court ici et encore moins avec ton nouveau statut. Ensuite je te prierais d'éviter le monsieur, et de faire comme tout le monde et de m'appeler Major. Je suis le Major Whitlock, je ne répondais pas assez vite à son goût certainement car de nouveau une douleur dans mon ventre me fit me tordre en deux en criant ma douleur. As-tu compris soldat ?

-Ou... oui... Major, gémis-je entre deux spasmes.

-Très bien jeune fille, tu apprends vite, tant mieux. Maintenant tu me suis et tu ne discutes pas.

-Oui Major, répondis-je alors que la douleur s'était évanouie.

Il me tira de nouveau après s'être emparé de ma main. Nous arrivâmes dans une pièce où un lit immense prenait les trois quart de la chambre. Ce qui m'embarrassa je n'avais encore jamais vu de lit aussi grand mais ce qui m'incommoda ce n'était pas tant le lit en lui-même mais plutôt les miroirs qui l'entouraient, je levais la tête au plafond et en vis d'autre juste au-dessus du lit. J'imaginais bien à quoi ils pouvaient servir. Puis il y avait une quantité incroyable de plantes vertes disséminées un peu partout dans cette chambre qui n'avait de chambre que de nom. Elle était au moins aussi grande que la salle de réception de mes parents.

-Ne sois pas gênée je t'ai dit que je te laisserais tranquille en tout cas pour le moment.

-Je ne devrais pas être ici, je n'ai rien à faire dans votre chambre Major.

-Que sais-tu de ce que tu es ? demanda-t-il sans relever mon opposition.

-Ce que les livres en disent, répondis-je le plus naturellement du monde.

Il s'installa sur un des sofas m'invitant à prendre place dans celui qui lui faisait face. Il prit une posture décontractée indigne d'un gentlemen, il était pratiquement avachi les jambes tendues, je dus les enjamber comme je pus avec ma jupe et mes bottines à talons ce n'était pas une mince affaire en tout cas sans dévoiler mes mollets.

-Bien si tu es ici c'est pour trois raisons. La première tu vas te nourrir et je voulais d'une part voir ton premier repas et en plus je veux que tu puisses te nourrir tranquillement sans avoir à défendre ta proie. Deuxièmement je vais te dire ce que nous sommes bien que tu le saches déjà. Ce que nous attendons de toi et notre hiérarchie, je hochais la tête ne voulant pas le contrarier. Et pour le dernier point je t'en parlerais après avoir abordé ces deux premiers sujets. Donc tu restes ici et tu ne bouges pas. Ne t'avise pas à essayer t'enfuir parce que je t'assure que tu le regretterais amèrement. Compris ?

-Oui Major.

-Tu es une bonne fille, il se leva et partit très vite.

C'était totalement inhumain cette vitesse comme tout d'ailleurs. Qui pouvait faire souffrir les gens à distance comme il était capable de le faire ? Et puis c'était pareil pour tout, c'était quoi tout ce qu'il se passait ? J'étais en plein cauchemars et j'allais me réveiller, il ne pouvait en être autrement mais surtout je ne voulais pas qu'il en soit autrement. Je tournais la tête à l'opposé du lit et de ses miroirs pour tomber sur une bibliothèque apparemment bien fourni. Je me levais pour parcourir le contenu des étagères. Plusieurs classiques de la littérature anglaise que j'affectionnais particulièrement et d'autre plus moderne et bien américain. En tout cas il y avait beaucoup d'œuvres et d'auteurs que je ne connaissais pas, peut-être me les prêterait-il ? Je l'entendis revenir avec quelqu'un, j'entendais un cœur battre, je sentais une odeur aussi alléchante qu'un poulet rôti. J'entendais également le sang de cet homme couler et pulser dans ses veines tout ça alors qu'il n'était pas encore dans la pièce. Le Major passa la pièce et poussa un homme dedans, un homme bedonnant d'une cinquantaine d'années.

-Nourris-toi ! me dit-il en m'envoyant sans difficulté l'homme dans mes bras je le réceptionnais sans mal et je me rendis compte de la force que j'avais car je venais de lui briser les épaules en le rattrapant.

-Dépêche-toi et évite de le faire trop souffrir, me dit-il.

Mais son ordre me paraissait loin car mon attention était accaparée par sa jugulaire qui m'appelait et qui ne chantait que pour moi. Je ne pus rien retenir je plongeais ma tête dans son cou et le mordis. Mes instincts avaient repris le dessus car même si je me dégoûtais de par ce que j'étais en train de faire c'était impossible pour moi de résister à cet appel. J'aspirais tout ce sang qui coulait sur ma langue et dans ma gorge tel un liquide salvateur et revigorant, apaisant cette brûlure que j'avais dans la gorge depuis mon réveil. Les cris de l'homme cessèrent au moment où je retirais les dernières gouttes de sang de son corps. Une fois terminé je le laissais tomber au sol et tombais à genoux à ses côtés, pleine de remords et de culpabilité. Qu'est-ce que je venais de faire ? Je venais de tuer un homme en le saignant, en le buvant j'étais un monstre. J'étais en proie à des spasmes violents.

Je sentis le parfum d'une autre personne enfin un autre vampire, une femme qui entra dans la chambre du Major.

-Et bien Major on se réserve les meilleurs morceaux pour soit, dit-elle.

-Oui pour une fois j'ai fait mon marché le premier.

-Maria savait qu'elle te plairait. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi je l'aurais bien goûtée là-bas, elle sentait si bon.

Je levais la tête pour la regarder et je tombais sur la fameuse Lucy un grognement bestial sortit de ma poitrine alors que sans m'en rendre compte je me jetais sur elle. Le Major s'interposa et d'un revers de la main me gifla si fort qu'il m'envoya à travers la pièce. Puis toujours cette douleur dans le ventre qui me paralysait au sol.

-Lucy vous devriez partir je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de lui expliquer la hiérarchie.

-Il serait bien que tu t'y attèles parce que protégée ou pas si elle recommence ne serait-ce que de me grogner à nouveau je la tue.

-Je m'en occupe, répondit-il alors que j'étais toujours au sol. Elle partit en emportant le cadavre sous les remerciements du Major.

-Isabella relève-toi et viens t'assoir, me dit-il calmement, ce qui ne me rassura pas vraiment. Mais je m'exécutais.

-Bien pour faire court tout ce que tu as lu dans les livres n'est que pure invention. Le soleil ne nous tue pas, nous ne dormons pas dans des cercueils la journée, pour la simple et bonne raison que nous ne dormons jamais, j'eus un hoquet de surprise, je ne dormirais plus jamais cette nouvelle me fit l'effet d'un coup de poing sur la tête. Et aux vus de son regard je ne devais certainement pas l'interrompre donc il continua. Tous nos sens sont démultipliés, nous nous déplaçons très vite encore plus vite qu'un cheval en pleine course. Nous sommes forts, beaux, et nous possédons du venin. Nos cerveaux ont la capacité de tout retenir, et pour certains d'entre nous comme moi par exemple nous avons des spécificités supplémentaires. Moi je suis empathe, je ressens ce que tout le monde ressent et je manipule également les émotions et les maux de toutes sortes, je comprenais enfin pourquoi il pouvait me faire mal à distance. Voilà pour ce que tu es. Maintenant la hiérarchie, Nettie, Lucy que tu viens de voir, et Maria qui t'a transformée sont les maîtresses, les généraux, enfin ce sont elles qui dirigent cette armée. Tu leur dois obéissance et respect, si cette règle fondamentale n'est pas respectée tu mourras dans d'atroces souffrances. Compris soldat ? demanda-t-il sévèrement.

-Oui Major.

-Ne répète plus jamais ce que tu viens de faire contre Lucy je ne pourrais pas te protéger une seconde fois.

-Oui Major, réitérai-je en baissant la tête.

-Tu as été transformée pour faire partie de cette armée. Nous sommes en guerre contre un vampire qui convoite nos terres, ton rôle est de les défendre. Je vais personnellement t'enseigner l'art du combat à toi comme aux autres nouveaux-nés, il te faudra être très attentive car ce sera toi ou eux. Nous somme d'accord ?

-Oui Major, bien que la perspective de me battre ne m'enchantait guère.

J'étais une femme pas un soldat j'ai été élevée dans l'idéal de devenir mère et de créer un famille pas de tuer. Mais je me disais que si cela avait été aussi facile que de tuer cet humain peut-être y arriverais-je en laissant mes instincts de monstre prendre le dessus.

-Ne t'en fais pas ce n'est pas aussi difficile que tu le penses. De plus tes règles de vie humaines n'ont plus court dans notre monde. Ici c'est la loi du plus fort qui règne, la bienséance n'existe pas. Les seules règles que tu dois connaître sont celles de ne jamais révéler le secret à un humain, et ne jamais transformer de nourrisson, j'eus une moue de dégoût à l'énoncé de cette règle. Qui voudrait infliger une torture pareille à un être si innocent qu'un bébé. Il sentit mon dégoût car il renchérit. Ça arrive et fréquemment avec les femelles, je renouvelais mon dégoût. Ça ce sont les règles de bases que tu devras toujours garder en mémoire, car il y a plus dangereux que nous. Nos rois, les Volturi sont encore plus intransigeants que Maria et son clan. Et la dernière règle qui a lieu ici principalement c'est la soumission. Tu dois te soumettre à Maria, Lucy, Nettie et moi je suis leur second et j'ai autant de pouvoir qu'elles. Pour le reste c'est à toi de défendre ta place, tes proies, et ton partenaire.

-Je n'ai pas de partenaire, et je n'en souhaite pas, rétorquai-je vivement.

-Ce qui m'amène au dernier point à aborder avec toi. Je ne veux en aucun cas que tu t'offres à quelqu'un d'autres que moi, j'ouvrais grand mes yeux sous la surprise. Je n'avais d'une part pas l'intention de m'offrir et encore moins à lui. Si un mâle vient à te tourner autour tu lui rappelleras que tu m'appartiens. Tu es mienne Isabella et je ne plaisante pas. Si j'apprends et je l'apprendrais sois en sûre, que tu t'es donnée à quelqu'un d'autre que moi tu souffriras beaucoup plus que ce que tu as souffert lors de ta transformation.

-Je n'ai l'intention de m'offrir et à personne. J'ai un promis et bien que je ne puisse honorer mon engagement je lui resterais fidèle.

-Ça je ne crois pas. Le jour où je voudrais de toi ta vertu et tu me la donneras. Ne doute pas que je te la réclamerais le moment venu. Ce jour là je te marquerais officiellement, pour que tous sachent que tu es mienne.

-Mais je ne veux pas ! Vous ne pouvez pas m'obliger à ça ! paniquai-je.

-Je t'assure que tu le voudras mais ne t'en fais pas je vais te laisser t'y préparer. Lève-toi ! m'ordonna-t-il alors que lui était toujours affalé dans son sofa.

Je m'exécutais. Une fois debout il se leva également et me prit la main. Il me tira jusqu'à l'extérieur quand je fus dehors mille odeurs m'arrivèrent dessus et je me rendis compte que le Major avait la même odeur à quelques détails près que les terres gorgées de soleil qui venait titiller mon odorat. Il sentait bon car avec cette fragrance il avait une note bien masculine et viril que je ne savais identifier.

Mes yeux furent happés par le scintillement qui venant de mon bras je baissais la tête pour le regarder et je vis mon bras et la main du Major scintiller de mille éclats. C'était magique et tellement beau que je m'en stoppais obligeant le Major à en faire autant. Il se retourna et je vis son visage scintiller de la même façon. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prit mais je tendis ma main libre pour aller effleurer son visage. Il se laissa faire alors que mes doigts passèrent délicatement sur sa joue. Il s'avança près de moi et se colla encore une fois contre mon corps mais mes yeux ne lâchèrent pas son visage étincelant. Il pencha légèrement la tête et vint m'embrasser, je lui rendis son baiser sans même y réfléchir je trouvais que j'avais assez goûter de son pouvoir aujourd'hui. Il était doux tendre, affectueux c'était merveilleux. Il était merveilleusement beau et attentionné, je dus projeter ce que je ressentais car il me dit une fois qu'il libéra mes lèvres.

-Tu vois ce ne sera pas aussi difficile que tu le penses, tu m'aimes déjà, et mon moment magique vola en éclat en repensant à ce à quoi il faisait allusion.

Il fronça les sourcils et me tira avec moins de délicatesse. Nous arrivâmes dans un champ désertique typiquement Texan où se trouvaient beaucoup, mais beaucoup de vampires. En les comptant je pouvais en dénombrer trente cinq sans nous compter. Le Major me tenait toujours par la main et m'approcha de lui de façon à passer son bras autour de ma taille de façon possessive. Il nous avança face à tous et s'immobilisa en les toisant. Il était impressionnant de charisme et d'autorité, il me fascinait littéralement même si je savais que je ne devais pas me laisser aller, il m'impressionnait et me charmait aussi de par sa prestance et son assurance. Il baissa la tête pour plonger son regard dans le mien alors qu'il arborait un sourire en coin ravageur. Puis il releva la tête pour les fixer tous. Je fis pareil mais avec beaucoup moins d'assurance.

-Soldats, avant de vous laisser reprendre vos occupations je tenais à vous présenter personnellement Isabella. Isabella comme vous pouvez vous en douter vient de se réveiller, elle est comme vous un soldat nouveau-né. Mais elle est également mienne, le premier qui posera ses mains sur elle en dehors d'un entraînement sous ma vigilance passera dans les miennes. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

-Oui Major, répondirent-ils tous ensemble ce qui m'impressionna encore plus car il était seul debout devant plus d'une trentaine de vampires et certains beaucoup plus grand et costaux que lui, mais tous avaient l'air terrifié devant lui.

-Isabella regarde-moi, je m'exécutais. Il pencha de nouveau la tête pour m'embrasser devant tout le monde certainement histoire de bien faire passer le message. Une fois le baiser terminé il reprit en me regardant. Tu vas aller les rejoindre à la fin de l'entraînement je te montrerais où tu pourras aller t'isoler un peu si tu veux, je hochais la tête et rejoignis le régiments qui me faisait face non sans appréhension.

Les entraînements étaient éprouvants en plus pour ne pas arranger les choses ma tenue était totalement inadaptée. Donc me voilà revêtant des habits d'hommes, ses habits à lui, une salopette ce qui je dois dire était vraiment étrange, car on s'y sentait bien et très à l'aise. Il avait pris l'habitude de m'escorter pour chaque entraînement et après également. Certainement pour se faire pardonner du mauvais traitement qu'il me faisait subir, il était encore plus dur avec moi qu'il l'était avec les autres. Il ne me laissait jamais rien passer, pas la moindre erreur. Mon corps commençait à être recouvert de cicatrices. Elles n'équivalaient pas les siennes car lui était pratiquement mordu sur chaque parcelle de peau, j'arrivais presque à le plaindre quand on connaissait la douleur qui accompagnait chaque morsure.

Je devenais apparemment meilleure combattante car il ne me mordait plus et j'avais l'espoir qu'il ait abandonné également sa lubie de me prendre ma vertu car il était un peu plus distant et j'appréciais cette nouvelle indépendance, en plus je profitais des avantages d'avoir été présentée par lui car aucun vampires mâles ne m'approchaient. Cela faisait maintenant trois mois que j'étais dans cette armée et je n'aimais pas cette vie ni leur façon de se comporter, il n'avait pas tort lorsqu'il disait que tout n'était que dominance. J'avais dû me protéger d'un vampire il y a deux jours car il voulait apparemment une jeune femme qui était comme moi, un peu perdue dans ce monde mais apparemment personne n'avait pris la peine de lui expliquer tout ça.

Il voulait posséder son corps et bien évidemment et ce que je comprenais elle n'avait pas voulu. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire et je savais qu'à deux il n'aurait rien pu faire. Donc j'étais intervenue, seulement je n'avais pas pensé que la jeune fille serait terrifiée et que je devrais faire face toute seule à ce mâle. Mais heureusement dans un sens que le Major était plus dur avec moi qu'avec les autres car j'ai pu avoir le dessus et d'ailleurs ce fut la première fois que j'eus l'occasion de marquer mon adversaire pour montrer ma dominance. C'était vraiment spécial comme situation et ce sentiment sur l'instant était troublant. Je me suis senti grisée, prise d'une frénésie impressionnante et j'ai même failli le démembrer, puis j'ai réussi à avoir un moment de lucidité je l'ai mordu en lui disant que la prochaine fois je n'hésiterais pas. Il avait compris et était reparti tête basse. Et depuis ce jour je passe beaucoup de temps avec Ava c'est la jeune femme qui s'était faite agresser, d'ailleurs à cet instant nous étions dans un coin de la propriété sous un magnifique orme assez en retrait des autres.

-Dans combien de temps aura lieu la bataille dont ils parlent tous ? me demanda Ava.

-Je ne sais pas, mais je ne suis pas pressée vu comment se déroulent les entraînements je ne suis pas impatiente de connaître un véritablement champ de bataille.

-Moi non plus j'ai peur de ne pas m'en sortir.

-Je sais, moi non plus. Mais de toute façon quand on y pense qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire qu'ici ? rétorquai-je défaitiste.

-Ne te plains pas tu as la protection du Major enfin tant que Maria n'est pas là, répondit-elle. Moi je dois me débrouiller toute seule.

-Je sais mais ma situation n'est pas enviable crois-moi, et je crois que je vais devoir payer le prix fort cette protection. Le Major s'est mis dans la tête de me ravir ma vertu.

-Oh ! Je suis désolée Isabella.

-Pour le moment il a l'air d'avoir revu sa position ce que j'espère sincèrement. Peut-être que le fait que Maria soit présente va me donner cette échappatoire.

-Je te le souhaite. Je sens qu'ils amènent les humains tu viens manger?

-Non j'essaie de me nourrir le moins souvent possible, je suis déjà un monstre mais si je peux réduire le nombre de morts en me retenant.

-Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, moi je ne résiste pas, dit-elle ses yeux devenant onyx, appuyant ainsi ses dires.

Elle se leva sans attendre de réponse de ma part et partit dans l'enclos où ils poussaient les humains. Je retenais ma respiration pour ne pas être poussée à bout je savais que je pouvais encore tenir deux jours sans manger soit un total de trois vies sauvées. Je fermais les yeux également quand les premiers hurlements de terreur m'atteignirent, j'avais mal pour eux. Malgré le fait que je sois un monstre satanique j'avais encore beaucoup de compassion pour ces humains qui avaient été arrachés aux leurs dans le but précis de nourrir des monstres.

Je ne sentis pas la personne arriver vers moi mais je l'entendis à son pas je pouvais même dire que c'était lui. Je gardais tout de même les yeux clos ne voulant pas les ouvrir sur lui. J'avais réussi à me conditionner assez pour ne plus lui succomber, enfin je pouvais résister un peu plus facilement à cette fascination que j'éprouvais pour lui. Quand j'étais en sa présence je me remémorais mon fiancé qui avait dû annuler notre mariage pensant certainement que j'avais fuit, bien qu'il me connaissait un peu, il devait se douter que quelque chose m'était arrivé. Donc en présence du Major je me forçais à me passer en boucle dans ma tête des images de mon fiancé et moi main dans la main. De mon père m'embrassant, de ma mère et nos conversations, car à cause de lui et de ses maîtresses j'étais devenue un monstre sanguinaire. Je n'avais pas le droit de ressentir quelque chose pour lui il ne le méritait pas. Je sentis l'air se déplacer juste devant moi donc je pouvais en conclure qu'il venait de se baisser pour se mettre à ma hauteur.

-Isabella, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas te nourrir ? Tu as faim je le sens.

-Je peux encore tenir, il ne sert à rien de tuer plus que nécessaire Major.

-Je comprends. Ouvre les yeux ! m'ordonna-t-il. Je m'exécutais je savais par expérience qu'il ne fallait pas le contrarier et qu'il valait mieux écouter ses ordres. Voilà qui est mieux. Lève-toi, reprit-il en me tendant la main.

De nouveau j'obéis. J'étais debout face à lui son regard était légèrement froncé mais j'avais remarqué qu'il était toujours comme ça lorsque mes congénères se nourrissaient. En tant qu'empathe il devait ressentir toutes la souffrances des humains qui étaient maltraités et drainés et quelque part j'étais heureuse qu'il puisse souffrir de la sorte c'était un juste retour des choses. Il comprit que je me réjouissais de sa souffrance, il m'accula contre l'arbre centenaire, et plaça ses mains de chaque côtés de mon visage.

-Isabella je crois qu'il est temps pour toi de m'offrir ce que tu as de plus précieux.

-Non Major s'il vous plaît ! le suppliai-je en geignant.

-J'ai assez attendu et là tout de suite j'ai envie de toi ma beauté. Tu es mienne as-tu oublié ?

-Major je vous en prie, laissez-moi il y a tellement d'autres femmes qui ne demandent qu'à vous offrir leur faveurs.

-Les autres ne m'intéressent pas Isabella. Dès que je t'ai vu j'ai su que tu serais spéciale pour moi. Je rêve de te posséder entièrement depuis le moment où je t'ai vu étendu dans les bras de Maria. Tu es ma compagne Isabella.

-Je ne suis rien de tout ça j'ai un fiancé ! rétorquai-je en colère. Je reçus plusieurs ondes calmantes je savais qu'il me manipulait pour que je ne m'emporte pas et j'aurais tellement aimé lui être insensible.

-Ton fiancé ne l'est plus en ne venant pas à ton mariage tu as rompu vos fiançailles tu es donc libre maintenant. Et moi je suis là, tu es à moi comme je suis à toi.

-Non ! hurlai-je en le repoussant violemment.

Je tentais de m'enfuir loin de lui, loin de la menace qu'il représentait pour mon honneur et mon intégrité. Mais une douleur incommensurable prit place en mon sein et je me retrouvais pliée de douleur au sol. Me contorsionnant pour tenter d'échapper à ces douleurs.

-Je commence à en avoir marre de tes simagrées. Je t'ai laissé assez de temps pour t'y préparer maintenant tu vas m'offrir tes faveurs.

-Je … ne… veux… pas, articulai-je dans la douleur.

-Je ne te laisse pas le choix Isabella, me dit-il en m'empoignant sans douceur. Il me repositionna contre l'arbre.

Il se colla contre moi alors que je tentais de me débattre. Il dirigea sa main sur ma taille, et ses lèvres vinrent se nicher dans mon cou. Il m'embrassa parsemant mon cou de petits baisers enflammés puis il remonta le long de ma jugulaire, pour arriver à ma mâchoire. Ses mains étaient sur mes hanches me rapprochant de lui, nous étions tellement collés l'un à l'autre que je sentais son... son... enfin il était dressé contre mon bas-ventre, tel un serpent convoitant son nid. Je me sentais si mal en cet instant que j'aurais voulu être un insecte pour pouvoir m'échapper, j'aurais voulu mourir plutôt que de le sentir dans cet état contre moi.

-Laisse-toi aller Isabella. Ne lutte pas, tu m'aimes je le sais et tu le sais. C'est naturel de nous montrer notre affection de cette façon.

-Non, hoquetai-je faiblement.

-Regarde. Ça c'est ce que moi je ressens pour toi, me dit-il et je ressentis subitement beaucoup d'amour, d'envie et de luxure.

Je ne savais pas s'il faisait cela pour pouvoir me ravir mon honneur ou s'il ressentait tout ça mais moi ce n'était pas ce que je ressentais. Moi j'avais peur, j'avais honte, et surtout je voulais fuir, le fuir. Il me regarda son regard était sombre mais pas que de désir car je sentais de la colère dans ses yeux. Il savait que je me battais toujours contre lui et je le ferais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

-Je vais t'aider un peu, me dit-il.

Puis toute mes craintes, ma peur et ma honte furent remplacées par de l'envie et de l'amour. Il m'embrassa et au moment où je lui rendis son baiser les sentiments qu'il avait mis en place dans mon corps s'intensifièrent. Il devint plus entreprenant, ses mains qui retenaient mon visage descendirent pour l'une sur ma taille et pour l'autre directement aux bretelles de ma salopette qu'il défit d'un geste habile. Le vêtement tomba et j'étais à moitié nue devant lui. Et malgré la petite voix dans ma tête qui me disait que ce n'était pas bien, que je ne devais pas le laisser faire. J'en avais envie je voulais qu'il me touche et qu'il continue de me faire sentir spéciale. Je savais que ces sentiments étaient factices mais je ne pouvais lutter contre ça. Je l'embrassais mettant toute la fougue que je ne me connaissais pas.

-Je préfère largement cette Isabella là, me dit-il en relâchant mes lèvres quelques secondes.

Mes mains allèrent à sa chemise et je tentais de défaire les boutons mais ils m'agaçaient plus qu'autre chose et je perdis patience. D'un mouvement brusque je réduisis sa chemise en lambeau, ce qui le fit sourire contre ma mâchoire.

-Je m'occupe moi même de mon pantalon je ne voudrais pas avoir à rentrer nu dans mes appartements, me dit-il amusé.

Et il joint le geste à la parole, en l'espace de deux secondes il était totalement nu devant moi, j'aurais pu rougir si j'avais pu. C'était la première fois que je voyais un homme totalement nu. J'avais une vague idée de ce à quoi pouvait ressembler un homme dans cette tenue. Mais le voir de mes yeux était troublant et très impressionnant pour la jeune fille prude, innocente et inexpérimentée que j'étais.

Il vint se coller à moi me saisissant et me pétrifiant lorsque je sentais son membre durci et tendu contre ma cuisse à même la peau. Il m'embrassa de nouveau enlevant avec son pouvoir la gêne qui m'avait habitée lorsque je l'avais vu dans son plus simple appareil. Pendant son baiser il enleva ma chemise également, ayant un accès direct sur ma poitrine. Il relâcha ma bouche pour descendre sur mes seins, il en prit un en bouche et l'autre dans sa paume. Lorsque sa langue vint titiller mon mamelon je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir de plaisir. Je ne savais même pas que je pourrais ressentir pareilles sensations juste avec si peu de contact. Ces sensations créèrent en moi un effet des plus surprenant. C'était comme une onde de choc qui alla directement prendre place dans mon bas-ventre, et je sentais même mon antre se préparer. Je savais que mon corps fabriquait la cyprine, se préparant ainsi à l'arrivée du Major. Et pour le moment je ne voulais rien d'autre qu'il continue sa douce torture. Je me sentais également assez mal car j'étais en parfaite opposition avec ce que je devrais ressentir là maintenant, mais là tout de suite j'avais envie qu'il continue.

Mes mains vinrent se nicher dans la chevelure blonde et sauvage de celui qui allait être mon amant sous peu. Il relâcha mon sein à mon grand regret puis descendit lentement parsemant mon ventre de baisers jusqu'à ma culotte. De nouveau ma gêne prit le dessus, il la supprima et prit le vêtement qu'il fit glisser le long de mes jambes.

Il était à genoux devant moi et me regardait silencieusement. Je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait penser à cet instant car il resta quelques seconde dans le silence à m'observer. Il ferma les yeux et je sentis toute son envie et son amour. Il devait répondre certainement à mes interrogations silencieuses. Il mit ses mains au niveau de mes mollets et les remonta doucement et sensuellement jusqu'à mes cuisses. Mes mains à moi avaient enlacées le tronc de l'arbre au-dessus de ma tête, et je fermais les yeux profitant des sensations qui me traversaient de part en part. Une de ses mains s'arrêta sur le haut de ma cuisse alors que l'autre vint explorer mon sexe, il dut gérer toutes mes émotions car je ne ressentais plus de gêne, et ma culpabilité avait été reléguée à un autre niveau, elle était toujours là mais loin derrière de mes envies premières.

Puis il avança son visage jusque dans mon antre et lorsque je sentis sa langue sur mon clitoris j'émis un hoquet de surprise vite remplacé par un gémissement de plaisir intense. Comment pouvait-il me faire ressentir tant de chose ? C'était inimaginable. De leurs plein grès mes mains vinrent de nouveau se positionner dans ses boucles et j'appuyais légèrement sa tête contre mon antre. Il m'envoya sa satisfaction alors qu'une chaleur inexplicable me prit à l'endroit même où sa langue se faisait sentir. Il entreprit de mettre un de ses doigts à l'intérieur de moi là où jamais rien ni personne n'étaient jamais venu. Et cette sensation associée aux effets dévastateur de sa langue dansant sur mon clitoris m'envoyèrent dans un monde dont je ne connaissais même pas l'existence. Un torrent de sensation toutes plus puissantes, et déconcertantes les unes que les autres me submergèrent en même temps que la chaleur qui grandissait et ravageait mon corps. Je ne pus m'empêcher de crier un « Oui » sonore, venu du plus profond de mon être. Tout mon corps se mit à trembler et à être secoué par des spasmes de plaisirs, et si mon cœur avait encore battu il se serait très certainement arrêté tellement cette sensation était inhumaine, inhumain mais véritablement bonne, très bonne.

-C'était ton premier orgasme mon ange. Et ce ne sera certainement pas ton dernier, m'expliqua le Major. Mes jambes étaient cotonneuses dû à la sensation qui venait de me ravager. Il se redressa et me prit dans ses bras. Il me posa délicatement sur l'herbe et s'installa au-dessus de moi. Maintenant tu vas découvrir ce qu'est la jouissance avec son compagnon. Et c'est autrement plus puissant que ce que tu viens d'expérimenter, j'allais répondre mais il vint m'embrasser me faisant ainsi taire avant même qu'un son n'ait pu sortir de ma bouche.

Il présenta son sexe contre le mien. Et je sentis la peur m'envahir. Je savais que cela allait faire mal je l'avais entendu lorsque ma mère m'avait entretenu sur le sujet, lorsqu'elle m'avait expliqué ce qu'était le devoir d'une femme et d'une bonne épouse. Elle m'avait expliqué ce à quoi ressemblait le sexe d'un homme mais également la douleur de la première fois. Il sentit mes craintes et avait même su les identifier puisqu'il me dit.

-Ne t'en fais pas lors de la transformation, le venin détruit tout ce qui ne nous est pas indispensable. Tu n'as plus d'hymen et tu ne souffriras donc pas. Tu ne ressentiras que le plaisir de notre union.

J'étais surprise mais il ne me laissa pas le temps de me faire à cette idée puisqu'il pénétra en moi. La perception de touché à cet endroit était incroyable, rien à voir avec la pénétration de ses doigts un peu plus tôt, non. Et en plus j'aimais ça, je parle du fait de le sentir entrer en moi, de le sentir en moi. Et comme il l'avait dit je ne ressentis aucune douleur. Juste des sensations qui naquirent aux rythmes de ses va-et-vient à l'intérieur de mon corps. Je me surpris à changer l'angle de mon bassin pour mieux le sentir en moi, et même à onduler en synchronisation avec ses mouvements pour accentuer les sensations que je ressentais. De nouveau cette chaleur que j'avais ressenti un peu plus tôt revint mais avec encore plus d'intensité, c'était un brasier ardent. Il accéléra ses mouvements et moi, les miens, il se fit également moins doux et contre toute attente il l'était encore trop pour moi.

-Plus fort, gémis-je de plaisir et d'impatience.

-Tout ce que tu veux, me répondit-il simplement en obéissant.

Et il se fit encore plus dur dans ses coups de reins. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il réduise la cadence, le feu me prit de part en part incendiant chaque fibre de mon être en même temps que mon corps se tendit et que tous mes muscles se contractèrent, ceux de mon vagin également le retenant ainsi prisonnier en moi, dans mon antre.

Au moment où j'étais au plus haut dans ce que je savais maintenant être mon orgasme, je sentis ses dents transpercer mon cou, et une quantité impressionnante de venin me parcourir. Il émit un râle de satisfaction en même temps que je criais encore une fois de satisfaction et de douleur mélangés. Nous restâmes comme ça un moment le temps de nous remettre de ce qu'il venait de se passer et moi à essayer de maîtriser la douleur causée par le venin qui circulait dans mon corps. Puis il se retira de moi et je pus de nouveau penser avec cohérence. Je venais enfin de réaliser et me rendre compte de ce que je venais de faire, et je m'en mortifiais d'avantage.

Il se rhabilla et me tendit mes vêtements que je pris machinalement, contre moi essayant de protéger mon corps de son regard. Je n'étais plus moi, je n'avais plus d'honneur, il m'avait pris la seule chose qui faisait que je gardais encore un peu de dignité, mais ce qui me révulsait le plus c'est que j'avais aimé ça, oui j'avais aimé qu'il me touche et qu'il me fasse ce qu'il m'avait fait. Découvrir mon corps et le sien de cette façon avait été une expérience incroyable, et les sensations qu'il m'avait faites ressentir étaient tout bonnement indescriptible. Je me haïssais, je le haïssais comment avait-il osé m'obliger à faire cela en utilisant son pouvoir sur moi. Je n'aurais jamais cédé c'était un fait, jamais je ne lui aurais cédé dans d'autre circonstance.

-Ne te culpabilise pas, tu n'as plus d'engagement envers personne et je suis ton compagnon. C'est à moi que revenait ce privilège.

-Certainement pas, je me suis offerte qu'à cause de votre pouvoir !

-Isabella maintenant que nous sommes plus intime tu vas oublier le vouvoiement, je suis ton compagnon l'équivalent d'un mari chez les humains.

-Je n'ai véritablement pas le choix je crois.

-Non tu ne l'as pas ! dit-il plus autoritaire. Lève-toi ! je m'exécutais. Il me reprit par la taille alors que j'étais totalement nue. Tu es mienne Isabella il va falloir t'y faire, et maintenant tout le monde le saura, dit-il en passant un doigt délicatement sur la morsure qu'il m'avait faite en lieu et place de celle de Maria.

Il m'ordonna de m'habiller ce que je fis devant ses yeux, ne pouvant m'y soustraire. Une fois fait il me conduit jusque dans sa chambre.

-S'il te plaît laisse-moi mon indépendance, laisse-moi avoir du temps avec Ava, il me regarda avec intensité, puis déclara.

-Tu auras droit à toutes tes journées avec ton amie, mais le soir venu lorsque j'aurais terminé mes obligations je te veux dans ma chambre. Dans notre chambre.

-Oui Major.

-Bien que j'aime ces mots sortant de ta bouche, tu peux m'appeler Jasper. Je suis ton compagnon cela te donne certains droits et privilèges.

-Oui Jasper, repris-je soumise.

Que pouvais-je faire d'autre de toute façon je n'avais pas de pouvoir spécial j'étais à sa merci.

C'est ainsi que les jours passèrent, et je fus presque heureuse lorsqu'un soir le Major arriva dans « notre » chambre. J'étais prête car je savais comme chaque soir qu'il allait vouloir me posséder. Ce n'est pas que je n'aimais pas ça car il savait me faire ressentir mille plaisirs c'est que je culpabilisais, je pêchais et avec un démon. Mais le plus terrifiant c'est que j'y prenais beaucoup trop de plaisir. Je me dégoûtais, si mon père savait cela, il aurait très certainement un arrêt cardiaque. Mais ce soir là lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce il grognait de mécontentement. Je ne savais pas ce que je devais faire. Je ne savais pas si je devais m'approcher de lui et tenter de le calmer ou si au contraire je devais m'en éloigner. Mon envie première était de fuir car il était terrifiant et j'avais véritablement peur de lui. Il dut le voir car il me dit sèchement.

-Viens ici Isabella ! alors que j'étais à l'opposé de la chambre en train de l'observer terrifiée.

Je m'exécutais, arrivée devant lui il me prit dans ses bras et plongea son nez dans mes cheveux et inspira longuement. Il parut se calmer tout seul en faisant cela j'essayais de lui caresser le dos avec douceur comme le faisait ma mère avec moi lorsque j'étais chagrinée, et cela semblait fonctionner. Je savais que la cause de sa colère était Maria car son odeur était partout sur lui et cela me fit un pincement au cœur, mais de nouveau je me fustigeais. Au contraire si Maria pouvait le récupérer j'aurais de nouveau droit à ma semi liberté.

-Isabella je vais devoir partir en mission quelques jours. Je t'ordonne de ne pas faire d'incartades et quand je dis cela c'est dans tous les sens du termes. Tu ne dois en aucun cas être vu en compagnie d'un autre mâle, et surtout tu dois être très attentive et vigilante dans tes actes et paroles. J'ai le sentiment que Maria va certainement te pousser à bout. Ne réagis pas, soumets-toi et fais tout ce qu'elle t'ordonnera de faire hormis si elle te demande d'aller avec un autre mâle est-ce que je suis clair ?

-Oui Jasper, je ferais ce que tu désires.

-Bien je vais essayer de raccourcir au maximum ma mission, et n'oublie pas !

-Non Jasper je n'oublierais pas je me tiendrais convenablement, il m'embrassa et ce baiser n'avait rien de ressemblant aux autres j'aurais pu y déceler de l'amour si je ne savais pas à quel démon j'avais à faire. Il s'écarta de moi en soupirant.

-Foutu éducation religieuse! Il me tarde que cela se perde dans tes actes et ressentis ma compagne, je baissais la tête car je savais pertinemment ce à quoi il faisait référence.

Il rassembla quelques affaires dans un sac de transport et après m'avoir embrassé une dernière fois et redonné ses instructions il partit pour effectuer sa mission. J'étais heureuse j'allais avoir quelques jours rien que pour moi sans Jasper, sans ses mains sur moi, sans ses baisers qui me déstabilisaient, sans qu'il me possède, j'allais enfin pouvoir être un peu moi. Je pris un livre dans sa bibliothèque bien garnie et je commençais à lire quand l'odeur de Maria me parvint. Je pensais qu'elle allait attendre un peu plus longtemps avant de venir me trouver. Elle entra dans la chambre du Major sans frapper en terrain conquit, alors que j'étais assise sur un sofa avec mon livre à la main.

-Isabella, m'interpella-t-elle. On se lève quand j'arrive.

-Oui pardon Maria, rétorquai-je en me levant.

-Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemin avec toi, commença-t-elle en s'installant à la place du Major dans son sofa. Je veux que tu cesses tes parties de jambes en l'air avec mon Major, j'ouvris des yeux aussi grand que des soucoupes sous la surprise.

-Je suis désolée Maria. J'aimerais bien mais si je n'obéis pas il me contraindra. J'ai essayé de lui résister, mais il est très persuasif, rétorquais-je.

-J'en suis consciente Isabella surtout qu'il s'est mis en tête que tu étais sa compagne. Ridicule si tu veux mon avis. Je suis ce dont il a le plus besoin. Je suis une femme de pouvoir et de caractère, je suis tout ce dont-il a besoin.

-C'est ce que je pense également, avouai-je entièrement d'accord avec ses propos.

-Dans ce cas présent nous avons que trois solutions. La première est que je te tue, mais il le saura en me posant la question car il détectera le mensonge. Donc nous pouvons exclure celle-ci. La deuxième c'est que je te laisse partir maintenant mais comme pour la première solution s'il me pose la question et il le fera, il détectera encore une fois mon mensonge. Ce qui nous amène à la troisième option. Je sais de par des informateurs que nous allons être attaqués très prochainement d'ici une à deux semaines maximum. Donc je vais t'aider à t'enfuir. Lorsque le combat commencera le Major tel que je le connais sera pas très loin de toi, veillant à tes moindres faits et gestes pour te protéger. Je vais me mettre volontairement en danger pour le détourner de toi quelques minutes tu devras être très attentive à ce qu'il va se passer. Dès que tu le verras partir pour venir me sauver tu t'échapperas, tu fuiras loin très loin d'ici, qu'il ne te retrouve jamais. Je te donne cette enveloppe que tu devras aller cacher dans un lieu connu de toi seule. Dedans il y a de l'argent 1000 dollars en billet de 5, 20 et 100 dollars pour te permettre de t'enfuir et de vivre où bon te semblera tant que cela reste loin du Major, me dit-elle en me tendant l'enveloppe.

-Je ne connais pas la région je ne sais pas où aller cacher cet argent.

-C'est pour cela que tu vas aller te promener autour de la propriété et pendant que j'y suis avant de partir en repérage tu viendras dans mes appartements car une jeune femme de bonne famille ne se promène pas en tenue d'homme à l'extérieur de ce camps. Donc je te fournirais également quelques tenues pour que tu puisses passer plus ou moins inaperçu. Maintenant je vais aller te préparer quelques toilettes. Rejoins-moi dans une quinzaine de minutes pour prendre possession de tes affaires. Par contre il est inutile de t'avertir de ne rien révéler au Major, ni à quiconque sinon je me ferais une joie de te laisser entre les mains de Lucy. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais elle t'apprécie encore moins que moi et il vaudrait mieux pour toi de l'éviter si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Oui Maria, rétorquai-je.

Je n'y croyais pas elle me donnait l'opportunité de m'enfuir, d'échapper au Major et à cette vie. C'était véritablement inespéré, j'allais pouvoir m'échapper de cet Enfer. Peut-être irais-je retrouver mes parents. Non cela n'était pas possible je ne pouvais pas les faire souffrir en leur dévoilant ce que j'étais devenue, il valait mieux qu'ils me croient morte. Et puis le Major viendrait me chercher directement là-bas j'en étais certaine. Non il me fallait un lieu sûr où jamais il ne viendrait me chercher, il me faudrait même quitter ce pays pour ne plus jamais y revenir. Oui c'est ce que je vais faire je vais quitter ce pays, je vais aller en France ce pays si attrayant et plein d'histoires. Ma décision était prise j'irais m'installer en France en plus j'avais quelques notions de la langue ma gouvernante étant française, elle m'avait appris les rudiments de sa langue maternelle.

J'avais obéis à Maria, j'avais fait ce qu'elle m'avait dit, à l'extérieur du camp j'avais trouvé une petite ferme isolée et j'y avais caché mes affaires dans l'étable. La puanteur des animaux serait peut-être suffisante pour dissimuler ma propre odeur, mais si Maria ne perdait pas de temps je pourrais peut-être bénéficier d'assez de temps pour venir ici me changer et repartir rapidement avant même que le Major ne se rende compte de quoi que ce soit.

Il était revenu trois jours plus tard et j'avais l'angoisse qu'il ne s'aperçoive d'un changement chez moi ou dans mon comportement. J'essayais de garder une attitude normale. Je crois qu'il se doutait de quelque chose car lorsqu'il me touchait j'avais cet espoir en moi que ce serait peut être la dernière fois et mon plaisir s'en était retrouvé intensifié, mais je m'en voulais plus car je savais que bientôt tout ceci serait terminé. Que tout allait s'arrêter d'ici à très peu de temps car les jours se rapprochaient et je sentais la tension chez nos dirigeants et au plus ils étaient énervés au plus mon espoir grandissait. Puis le jour tant attendu arriva l'alerte était donnée nous ordonnant par le fait de prendre place sur le champs d'entraînement qui deviendrait notre champ de bataille.

-Isabella, fais attention à toi, me dit le Major alors qu'il me prenait dans ses bras.

-Oui, répondis-je honnêtement car c'est bien ce que j'avais l'intention de faire je n'allais pas succomber à quelques pas de ma liberté.

J'avais bien l'intention de me sortir de cette bataille et avec un peu de chance libre et reprendre ma vie en main.

-Je serais à tes côtés, je ne te quitterais pas. Si tu ne t'en sors pas appelle-moi. D'accord ?

-Oui Jasper. Ne t'en fais pas j'ai bien l'intention de me sortir de cette bataille vivante et en un seul morceau.

-Tu as plutôt intérêt, il m'embrassa avec passion et crainte je me laissais aller dans ce baiser car je savais cette fois-ci qu'il serait le dernier.

Il dut prendre mon abandon pour ce qu'il n'était pas. Il dut penser que je m'abandonnais enfin et sans restriction à lui. Mais non c'était juste parce que je savais qu'après ce baiser je serais libre, plus jamais contrainte de l'aimer dans l'obligation, plus jamais manipulée avec ses sentiments factices, car je sais que c'est ce qu'il faisait. Il m'obligeait à l'aimer, il me contraignait à l'amour avec son pouvoir.

-Ça suffit vous deux reprenez-vous la bataille va commencer dans moins d'une minute, Jasper se retira de mes lèvres et me regarda intensément dans les yeux.

-Je t'aime Isabella Swan, je le regardais surprise d'une telle déclaration.

Mais heureusement pour moi, il ne put m'obliger à répondre car une armée de nouveaux-nés nous prit d'assaut. Et comme d'un seul homme nous courrions nous aussi à leur rencontre. Le combat commença je me retrouvais face à un homme de deux têtes de plus que moi et une carrure de géant. Mais j'eus la surprise de constater que j'étais plus rapide que lui et bien rapidement je me suis retrouvée sur son dos à lui arracher la tête de ses épaules. Je n'ai pu analyser le dégoût qui me tenaillait car une femelle me sauta dessus et me mordit à l'épaule le Major la décapita encore plus rapidement que ce que je venais de faire.

-Sois attentive ! m'ordonna-t-il sèchement.

Je hochais la tête pour repartir me battre comme le monstre que j'étais. Je compris qu'il fallait que je laisse sortir ce monstre qui était tapis au fond de moi et que j'arrivais à museler, ce que je fis. Je m'aperçus après cela que j'étais plus douée que ce que je pensais. Un mâle tenta de me décrocher un coup que je pus éviter et dans un mouvement que je ne saurais refaire ou tout du moins décrire, je me retrouvais soudainement avec son bras entier dans mes mains alors qu'il hurlait de douleur. Puis rapidement il ne hurla plus puisque j'avais réussi à le démembrer entièrement. Je tournais la tête pour repérer ce qu'il se passait autour de moi mes yeux se posèrent sur le Major qui se battait seul contre trois vampires et s'en sortait plutôt bien, je vis l'un d'eux planter ses dents dans son épaules et le major grogner sa rage. Je décidais de l'aider, pas qu'il en ai besoin mais quitte à me battre autant me rendre utile, mais surtout je n'avais pas aimé le voir se faire mordre. J'arrivais sur celui qui venait de le mordre et je l'étêtais le Major me fit un sourire satisfait et peut-être même fier je ne savais pas vraiment et je n'avais non plus pas le temps de m'en occuper. Puis un cri retentit non loin nous tournâmes la tête tous les deux en direction du hurlement et Maria qui était en train de se faire déborder par deux vampires.

-Merde ! jura Jasper. Fais attention Isabella je reviens vite.

-Oui vas-y, l'encourageai-je.

Il partit au secours de Maria et comme prévu je ne perdis pas de temps. Une idée me vint rapidement lorsque je passais à proximité du bûcher. Je déchirais mes vêtements pour en laisser que des lambeaux au sol à proximité du feu peut-être que s'il me croit morte tout irait encore mieux. Rapidement il ne restait que des bribes de vêtements sur moi. Juste assez pour ne pas dévoiler les parties de mon corps faisant références à ma féminité. Je m'enfuis aussi vite que je le pouvais je n'avais jamais poussé mes capacités de course aussi loin et en quelque secondes à peine plus d'une minute j'arrivais à la ferme. Je récupérais mes affaires et enfilais une toilette sobre.

Chance pour moi la nuit était tombée donc je pus repartir très vite pour le Mississippi dans la ville de Biloxi pour prendre un bateau qui m'emmènerait en France, enfin je l'espérais. Mais tant qu'il me faisait quitter le pays moi ça me convenait. Il me fallut deux jours et deux nuits en courant sans jamais m'arrêter pour atteindre Biloxi et son port. Arrivée là-bas je dus voler une ombrelle en plus de mon chapeau pour me protéger du soleil et ne pas me faire démasquer. Heureusement Maria avait fourni des gants permettant de me couvrir les bras. J'arrivais à la marina et questionnais le premier homme que je voyais. Il m'indiqua le nom d'un bateau qui allait en Angleterre et de là je pourrais relier la grande île au pays que je convoitais.

Tout se passa comme je l'espérais le bateau devait prendre le large dans moins de douze heures et j'avais même pu payer un supplément pour m'assurer une discrétion maximal et surtout m'assurer que personne ne viendrait à proximité de ma cabine car le voyage prendrait trois semaines autant dire que j'allais souffrir mais je n'avais pas le choix je passerais mon temps enfermée dans ma cabine à couper ma respiration pour ne pas faire de carnage sur ce bateau. Je passais le temps qu'il me restait sur ce continent à me nourrir afin d'éviter de me prendre au personnel de bord. Le moment venu j'embarquais avec mes quelques affaires, le commandant de bord m'indiqua ma cabine, celle qui était la plus éloignée de la vie du bateau pour respecter mes exigences.

Et comme je l'avais prédit ce voyage fut un véritable supplice pour moi ma gorge me brûlait avec autant de férocité, d'intensité et d'ardeur que les flammes de l'Enfer. C'était pratiquement aussi vif que les douleurs lors de ma transformation. Nous accostâmes en pleine nuit à Douvres, je profitais que le commandant de bord rejoignait ses quartiers pour sortir et aller me nourrir n'en pouvant plus. Je longeais la vigie du port et celles des autres bateaux pour ne pas me faire repérer et partis à vitesse vampirique à la chasse d'une proie j'étais véritablement assoiffée et irritable. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à contrôler mes humeurs. Je tombais sur un bar malfamé où des odeur de tabac d'alcool, de vomissures et d'urine se mélangeaient. Un endroit repoussant mais au stade où j'en étais je ne pouvais plus faire la fine bouche, je devais me nourrir et rapidement.

Un homme sentant la transpiration et l'alcool à plein nez sortit du bouge pour apparemment aller soulager sa vessie. Aussi rapidement que brusquement je l'attrapais et plantais mes crocs sans sa gorge malodorante, le sang de cet homme dans ma gorge m'apaisa j'eus même un gémissement de plaisir. Une fois terminé je l'abandonnais sous un pont dans une étendue d'eau stagnante et croupie, mais ma soif n'était pas étanchée pour autant il m'en fallait encore. J'attendais devant le même boui-boui et à peine un petit quart d'heure plus tard un autre homme plus ou moins dans le même état sortit et je recommençais mon manège l'emmenant au même endroit après son dernier soupire. Je recommençais ce stratagème deux fois de suite pour que ma gorge ne me brûle plus du tout. Une fois repue je rejoignis le bateau en évitant la surveillance des différentes vigies afin de regagner ma cabine. Quelques heures plus tard j'embarquais sur un autre bateau qui m'emmena enfin à Calais et chance pour moi ce voyage là serait considérablement moins long, à peine vingt quatre heures et je serais en France.

Ma vie sur le territoire Français était paisible et la peur m'avait enfin quittée, plus d'un siècle après que j'eus été transformée. J'avais traversé ce pays de long en large et en travers, ne restant jamais trop longtemps au même endroit. J'avais pu travailler assez pour avoir un petit pécule sur un compte en banque et aujourd'hui je revenais sur Paris. J'avais adoré cette ville et maintenant qu'elle était démographiquement encore plus grande que la dernière fois où j'y avais mis les pieds elle me permettait un anonymat certain. Aujourd'hui je vivais libre, j'évitais les vampires la plupart du temps et une seule fois il avait fallu que j'en revienne à mon entraînement militaire. Un nomade m'avait traqué et voulait me posséder. Mais plus personne ne le ferait jamais, depuis le Major jamais personne ne m'avait touchée.

Le Major, pas un jour ne passait sans que je pense à lui, je devais reconnaître que j'avais contre toute attente nourri des sentiments pour lui, mais ils étaient malsains et je ne regrettais en aucun cas mon départ. La seule chose qui me travaillait et de plus en plus ces dernières années c'était ma solitude. Elle me pesait de plus en plus, c'est pour cela que je m'étais rapprochée de la capitale car j'avais besoin de contacts sociaux, et puis maintenant avec les inventions surprenantes qu'avaient fait les humains je dois dire que cela me facilitait pas mal la vie. Tels que les ordinateurs, les voitures, les vitres teintées mais surtout et ce qu'il y avait de plus pratique pour moi, les lentilles de couleur. Je dois dire que je passais une véritable petite fortune là dedans. Mais au moins je pouvais me mélanger à la foule.

J'avais passé un entretient pour le célèbre cabaret « le Moulin rouge », avec mon corps parfait c'était un métier que je pouvais faire. Sans parler du fait que j'avais remanié un peu mes convictions personnels dû à mon éducation religieuse. J'avais toujours des principes mais je m'adaptais aux nouvelles mœurs. Donc pour moi danser nue, habillée par les lumières n'était plus quelque chose qui me révulsait, au contraire j'y trouvais même une certaine forme d'art. Car il n'y avait rien de pervers dans les chorégraphies, elles étaient belles et sensuelles, pas déshonorantes ni affligeantes. Non ces danses et chorégraphies mettaient le corps de la femme en valeur, c'était un hymne à la femme et à sa beauté. Tout ça pour dire que je commençais la semaine prochaine et que je disposais de ce temps pour emménager dans un petit loft sympa pas très loin du cabaret. Le directeur m'avait même assurée que si j'étais aussi bonne sur le long terme j'avais même des chances pour terminer meneuse de revue, pour ça par contre j'avais une certaine appréhension mais heureusement pour moi, j'étais libre de décider si je voulais ou pas. Et bien évidemment je refuserais, je ne voulais pas avoir ma tête sur toutes les affiches promotionnelles du cabaret vu qu'il jouissait d'une réputation mondiale. On ne sait jamais si le Major était encore en vie c'est une faible probabilité mais s'en était une à ne pas négliger je ne voulais pas qu'il me retrouve aussi sottement.

Comme je le disais ma vie était sereine et agréable cela faisait six mois que j'avais intégré la troupe des danseuses du célèbre cabaret. Ce soir c'était la première de notre nouvelle choré et je tenais une partie de la scène avec Cindy la meneuse de revue. En fait je l'aimais bien et nos rapports étaient beaucoup plus sereins depuis que je lui avais certifié que je ne convoitais pas sa place et que je lui avais confirmé en refusant l'offre de notre patron. Donc c'est sans compétition que nous nous donnions au public.

Je fus soudainement tendue lorsque je sentis une fragrance sucrée de vampire, et je pense qu'il m'avait lui aussi senti. Je tournais les yeux dans la direction d'où provenait la fragrance et je tombais sur un vampire mâle assez séduisant je devais l'admettre. Il était brun élancé les cheveux coiffés comme c'est la mode en ce moment c'est-à-dire sans sens précis. Ses yeux étaient relativement surprenant car ils étaient dorés, un choix de lentilles surprenant pour passer inaperçu ce qui ne marchait visiblement pas, car toutes les serveuses le lorgnaient, alors que lui ne détachait pas son regard de sur moi.

-Bella je crois que tu as un ticket phénoménal avec le beau brun, me dit Cindy au moment où l'on se croisait.

-Hum ! répondis-je pas sûre que c'était ce qu'il avait en tête.

Nous arrivâmes sur la fin de la chorégraphie et nous prenions la position finale moi aux pieds de notre meneuse de revue. Nous nous relevâmes sous les applaudissement du public.

-Je t'attendrais à la fin du tour de spectacle, me dit le vampire, ce qui me rendait nerveuse et suspicieuse.

-Très bien, rétorquai-je sachant que lui seul pourrait m'entendre.

Il me restait une représentation. Je devais faire face au public avec pour seuls accompagnements ma voix et ma guitare et seulement couverte par les costumes de lumières de cet endroit dont la réputation n'était plus à faire.

À la fin de la soirée après m'être habillée convenablement, soit un jean, un chemisier et mes chaussures à talons je quittais le cabaret. Et comme il l'avait promis le vampire m'attendait dehors. Je m'avançais vers lui d'un pas que je voulais sûr mais au fond j'étais apeurée. J'ai toujours eu peur des mâles et surtout des pouvoirs qu'ils pourraient avoir car j'avais toujours peur de retomber sur un qui pourrait posséder un don aussi redoutable que celui du Major.

-Bonsoir, me fit-il galamment. Je suis Edward Cullen.

Il me tendit sa main, pas de façon à ce que je la lui serre mais à ce que j'y dépose la mienne pour un baise main comme il était de coutume à mon époque. Ce que je fis volontiers car il y avait bien longtemps que je n'ai rencontré pareil gentlemen.

-Bonsoir monsieur Cullen moi je suis Bella, juste Bella, j'avais, depuis que j'étais ici, abandonné mon nom de famille et opté pour un diminutif, une sécurité supplémentaire.

-Je suis enchanté Bella, me dit-il charmeur. Pourrions-nous aller discuter dans un endroit un peu moins public le jour se lève et aujourd'hui la météo annonce un magnifique soleil.

Je paniquais je n'avais aucune envie de me retrouver seule avec un vampire que je venais à peine de rencontrer. Il dut voir mon appréhension car il intervint rapidement.

-Mes intentions sont honorables Bella. Je ne souhaite rien de plus qu'une conversation civilisée, et de plus vos lentilles sont en train de se dissoudre je pense qu'il faudrait partir d'ici avant que votre patron n'arrive ce qui ne va pas tarder, effectivement je l'entendais sortir avec son compagnon et fermer la porte en se disputant comme à leur habitude. J'habite à deux pas suivez-moi, et c'est ainsi que je conduisis Edward Cullen vampire gentlemen que je venais à peine de rencontrer chez moi dans mon cocon.

La journée passa rapidement et j'appris avec stupéfaction qu'il avait un régime qu'il qualifiait de végétarien, pour résumer il se nourrissait d'animaux. Je n'avais même jamais pensé à cette alternative. Et je dois dire que j'étais assez curieuse et que je me serais bien laissée convaincre à adopter ce régime. Mais pour le moment j'avais gardé pour moi mes intentions, ne voulant pas l'inciter à quoi que ce soit. La fin d'après midi arriva vite et il me demanda la permission de revenir me voir ce qui contre toute attente me surprit car pas une fois il n'avait eu un comportement irrespectueux, pas un geste déplacé ni même une paroles plus haute qu'une autre. J'avais accepté espérant que son comportement soit permanent mais je ne pourrais pas le savoir si je ne le côtoyais pas un peu. Sans compter que la solitude qui me pesait depuis longtemps me poussait à accepter la présence d'un de mes congénères. Car avec lui je pouvais être moi-même et pas toujours obligée de faire attention à ne pas faire d'impair.

Les jours se transformèrent en semaines et nous avions avec Edward liés des liens plus poussés, j'aimais sa présence à mes côtés. Il m'avait avoué qu'il avait un pouvoir et qu'il était télépathe, je m'étais saisi mais il m'avait dit qu'il n'avait aucun accès à mon esprit, et que cela était la première fois que cela se produisait. Tout comme sa sœur qui apparemment était médium et qui ne voyait plus son avenir lorsqu'il était à mes côtés. Il m'informa que j'avais moi aussi un pouvoir ce qui me surprit car en plus de cent ans je ne pensais pas que je pouvais avoir moi aussi un don. J'étais un bouclier psychique, imperméable à tous les pouvoirs émanant de l'esprit. Si j'avais pu être autant imperméable au Major j'aurais toujours ma vertu et il ne m'aurait pas contrainte à avoir des relations sexuelles avec lui, et ce même si j'avoue y avoir pris du plaisir.

Cela faisait pratiquement deux mois que nous étions constamment ensemble avec Edward mes voisins croyaient même que nous étions un couple, ce qui je dois dire ne me dérangeait pas. Edward Cullen était un bel homme, cultivé, et avec un savoir vivre et une éducation que me plaisaient.

-Bella, me dit-il un matin après être venu me chercher à la fin de mon service.

-Oui.

-Que dirais-tu de t'essayer à mon régime.

-Pour être honnête j'y pense depuis que tu m'en as parlé la première fois.

-Et pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?

-Parce que je ne veux pas que tu restes juste parce que je risque d'avoir besoin d'aide pour mon sevrage.

-Bella si je reste c'est parce que je me sens bien avec toi, me dit-il en s'arrêtant et me faisant face. Pour être franc à mon tour j'attends depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu le moment où tu me laisseras t'embrasser.

-Pa... pardon ?

-Bella, me dit-il en se rapprochant de moi. Me laisserais-tu t'embrasser, reprit-il.

Je le fixais bien droit dans les yeux. J'étais surprise aucun vampire ne m'avait demandé la permission avant. Ils pensaient tous que je n'étais qu'une chose, un objet sans conscience, ni sentiments. Je crois que c'est ce tact qui me plaisait chez Edward Cullen, c'est qu'il m'avait séduite doucement, tranquillement sans jamais rien presser. Pour répondre à sa question je fermais les quelques centimètres qui nous séparaient et posais mes lèvres délicatement sur les siennes. Nos lèvres se mouvaient ensembles harmonieusement, et j'aimais cette sensation de non contrainte, j'aimais me sentir libre de pouvoir arrêter ce baiser si je le voulais. Puis nous nous enflammâmes d'une même pulsion, nous étions au bout de la rue qui menait chez moi. Il se recula et me dit d'une voix rauque, ses onyx plongées dans les miennes.

-Viens ! et il me tira jusqu'à chez moi rapidement.

Une fois la porte refermée nous nous déshabillâmes rapidement, l'envie de ne faire qu'un, d'assouvir cette pulsion était trop forte. Il me colla contre le mur et parcourut mon corps de ses baisers enfiévrés, pendant que je m'évertuais à mettre plus de désordre dans sa chevelure. Nous étions brûlant d'un désir commun et au bout de quelques heures de communions intensives nous nous étendîmes sur mon lit. Enfin ce qu'il en restait car le lit en lui même avait été réduit en morceau, tout comme mes lampes de chevets et tout ce qui se trouvait à proximité du lit en fait. Heureusement que je n'avais pas voulu une ambiance plus romantique avec des bougies, de l'encens et tout le reste car nous aurions pu mettre le feu à l'appartement sans même nous en rendre compte, tellement nous étions pris dans notre accouplement.

Je dois dire que j'avais aimé ce que nous venions de faire, j'avais même adoré. Mais je ne pus m'empêcher de comparer avec les fois où je m'étais donnée au Major et bien qu'Edward ait été impeccable et très attentif à mes désirs et à mon plaisir, j'étais loin d'avoir ressenti avec lui ce que j'avais ressenti avec le Major. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était mon premier amant. Ou alors était-ce parce qu'il était empathe. Mais de toute façon et quoi qu'il arrive je ne devais plus jamais faire cela je veux dire je ne devais plus comparer Edward au Major.

-Bella me parlera-tu de ton passé un jour ? Me demanda-t-il me faisant sortir de mes pensés.

-Je ne pense pas Edward, c'est quelque chose de difficile pour moi.

-À cause de toutes ces cicatrices sur ton corps ?

-Entre autre mais s'il te plaît ne gâche pas ce moment avec des questions qui me mettraient mal à l'aise et auxquels tu n'auras aucune réponse.

-Excuse-moi, dit-il en se penchant se remettant au-dessus de moi pour m'embrasser tendrement. Au bout d'un certain temps il se recula et me demanda de nouveau.

-J'aimerais que tu cesses de danser dans ce club.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à supporter toutes les pensées salaces de tous les clients et même celles du personnel. En plus si tu veux adopter le régime végétarien il va falloir que nous quittions cette ville, pour nous isoler un moment.

-Et où voudrais-tu aller ?

-Ma famille et moi possédons une villa perdue dans les profondeur de l'Autriche, un endroit merveilleux où nous aurions toute la tranquillité dont nous aurons besoin le temps que tu t'adaptes à ton nouveau régime.

-Pourquoi pas, acceptai-je car je dois bien l'avouer j'avais vraiment envie d'adopter ce régime rapidement. Tu crois que j'y arriverais, je veux dire ça fait plus d'un siècle que je me nourrie comme ça...

-J'ai un frère qui est passé par là aussi et si lui a réussi je peux t'assurer que tu y arriveras aussi. Et puis je serais là pour t'aider moi.

-C'est bizarre tu me parles peu de ta famille.

-C'est juste que je ne veux pas t'ennuyer tu parais si distante quelques fois que je ne sais pas comment agir avec toi.

-Je suis désolée. C'est que de mon côté j'essaie de te laisser le plus d'espace possible.

-Évidemment si nous nous efforçons de ne pas déranger l'autre chacun de notre côté ça va pas facilité la communication, plaisanta-t-il. Je ris avec lui. Nous sommes sept dans notre famille, commença-t-il alors que je me levais pour m'habiller et que lui prenait une position confortable sur le lit et croisant ses bras derrière sa tête. Il y a nos parents Carlisle et Esmé, qui sont les personnes les plus justes et honnêtes que je connaisse. Mes frères Em' et Jaz qui sont mariés respectivement à Rose et Alice. Pour résumer je suis le seul célibataire de notre famille c'est pour ça que je fais des voyages seul de temps à autre. Pour les fuir car être dans une maison rempli de compagnons empreints de désir pour leurs partenaires ce n'est pas facile tous les jours.

-J'imagine bien, surtout s'ils sont aussi actif que nous l'avons été tout à l'heure, repris-je en revenant vers lui de nouveau habillée.

-C'est exactement ça, reprit-il en m'embrassant. Je mis un terme au baiser quelques minutes plus tard avant de nous emballer de nouveau.

-Tu prépares notre départ, je vais informer Claude que je démissionne.

-Vraiment tu arrêtes ? demanda-t-il surpris.

-Oui j'ai envie de commencer rapidement, je l'embrassais une dernière fois et sortis de mon appartement pour rejoindre Claude qui j'en suis sûre ne prendrait pas la nouvelle d'un très bon œil.

Un an plus tard

Nous étions encore en pleine Bavière et j'adorais cet endroit. Tout était si paisible, si tranquille, je me sentais bien surtout maintenant que j'étais devenue une véritable végétarienne. Bon avec un contrôle encore incertain mais qui devrait très bientôt, peut être pas égaler celui d'Edward mais au moins être suffisant pour nous lancer dans un tour du monde. Notre seul désaccord était sur le fait qu'il voulait retourner en Amérique avec moi et que moi je m'y refusais catégoriquement. Rien ne me ferait retourner là-bas, jamais. Nous étions au bord de l'étang privé de sa propriété quand son téléphone sonna.

-Oui Alice, dit-il las.

Sa sœur faisait un forcing peu commun pour qu'il revienne parmi eux mais avec moi qui ne voulait pas fouler le sol américain. Il avait à chaque fois refusé en prétextant que je n'avais pas assez de contrôle pour pouvoir prendre l'avion en toute sécurité. Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux d'ailleurs.

-Eddy j'ai une très bonne nouvelle.

-Pour commencer arrête de m'appeler Eddy et ensuite arrête de me faire perdre du temps, je gloussais à ses côtés devant son exaspération. Il me regardait avec un sourire en coin me faisant comprendre « attends un peu tu vas voir. »

-Que tu es rabat-joie! Bien vu que tu veux pas revenir chez nous avec ta fiancé, c'est nous qui venons à toi pour la rencontrer, je me relevais soudain angoissée. Ce qui fit sourire Edward franchement et tira le même gloussement que moi précédemment.

-En voilà une bonne idée. Bella est impatiente de vous rencontrer, dit-il sarcastique. Je grognais légèrement pour lui montrer qu'il allait regretter ce qu'il venait de faire.

-C'est ce que j'entends, rigolât sa sœur. Dis-lui qu'elle ne s'en fasse pas si elle a réussi à capturer ton cœur elle ne peut qu'être une personne qui mérite toute notre admiration.

-Tu m'étonnes, j'ai hâte de voir à quoi ressemble celle qui a pu attirer ton regard. Elle doit être au moins aussi jolie et intelligente que ma Rose, entendis-je.

-Elle l'est Em'. Vous serez là dans combien de temps ?

-Demain dans l'après midi. Et ne t'inquiète pas j'ai loué des véhicules ne prends pas la peine de venir nous chercher. Jaz amour où vas-tu ? Bon je te laisse Eddy Jaz est bizarre à demain.

-C'est ça, eut-il juste le temps de dire avant qu'elle ne raccroche.

-Ta famille débarque demain ! Répétai-je troublée.

-Ne t'en fais pas ils sont tous gentils et adorables. Ça se passera bien, me dit-il en plongeant sa bouche dans mon cou. En plus tu es la personne la plus merveilleuse que j'ai rencontré, je suis sûr que tu vas t'entendre avec tout le monde, et il vont tous t'adorer.

-Si tu le dis, répondis-je pas convaincu, il y avait bien longtemps que je ne m'étais pas retrouvée dans un tel état d'angoisse.

Être entourée par autant de vampires était effrayant surtout pour moi.

La nuit et la matinée passèrent relativement vite c'était même incroyable. Je tournais en rond dans le salon comme un lion dans sa cage.

-Détends-toi Bella. Tu t'angoisses pour rien je t'assure.

-Je suis désolée je ne peux pas me calmer ça viendra quand ils seront là je pense, en tout cas il faudra que je prenne sur moi pensai-je.

Je ne cessai pas de laisser mon regard se diriger vers l'horloge du salon, je vis passer chaque minutes avec une rapidité déconcertante. Puis j'entendis les moteurs de deux voitures remonter l'allée ils étaient encore loin mais ils se rapprochaient.

-Allez viens allons les accueillir à l'extérieur.

-Oui, répondis-je machinalement.

Il me prit la main et me tira doucement vers la porte. Nous les attendîmes sur le perron je voyais les voitures remonter l'allée. Puis soudain la terre s'ouvrit sous mes pieds lorsque cette fragrance m'atteignit. Celle des terres texanes gorgées de soleil. Je me saisis totalement paniquée.

-Bella que t'arrive-t-il ? me demanda Edward inquiet.

-Il est là ! répondis-je automatiquement totalement terrifiée et paniquée.

-Qui Bella ? Qui est là ? me questionna-t-il soucieux à son tour au degré d'angoisse et de peur que je transpirais.

-Le Major, il est là ! Il arrive ! puis soudain je vis une des voitures s'arrêter et la porte avant conducteur voler en éclat.

Il était là debout face à moi grognant menaçant et très, très en colère. Je pris la fuite réaction que j'aurais dû avoir tout de suite mais non j'avais attendu qu'elle idiote.

-Isabella Swan arrête-toi maintenant ! je ne voulais pas obéir mais comme à son habitude il me contraint sous son pouvoir.

-Jasper ! le menaça Edward en s'interposant entre le Major et moi.

Le Major se concentra sur lui et tout comme moi il rejoint le sol. Il approcha de moi dangereusement tel un prédateur. Mais une armoire à glace tenta lui aussi de s'interposer. Le Major lui décrocha un coup de poing le projetant vers le groupe de vampires qui le regardait ébahit comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait.

-Restez où vous êtes, et surtout ne vous interposez pas où je vous détruirais tous, feula-t-il. Il se tourna de nouveau et m'atteint, il se baissa et me prit par les épaules pour m'obliger à me relever. Isabella que fais-tu ici ? Je te croyais morte, crachat-il ses yeux étaient noirs de colère, et j'étais totalement terrifiée.

-Non ! rugit Edward. Laisse-là elle est à moi ! le Major se retourna en me laissant retomber sur le sol et redoublant la douleur qu'il nous projetait à tous. Il alla attraper Edward à son tour par la gorge.

-Elle est mienne ! grogna dangereusement le Major au visage d'Edward. Ne t'avise plus jamais de la toucher où je te tuerais.

-Jasper ! gémit la voix que je savais appartenir à Alice. Jasper qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu es à moi, tu es mon mari !

-Je ne suis pas ton compagnon et ta cérémonie n'a de valeur qu'à tes yeux. Isabella est ma compagne.

-Jasper fils calme-toi. Nous ne nous en approcherons pas, tenta celui que je savais à présent être le patriarche.

-Vous avez plutôt pas intérêt, il se retourna de nouveau vers moi. Isabella je vais relâcher mon pouvoir ne t'enfuis pas c'est compris.

-Oui Major, répondis-je soumise. Il grogna ma réponse ne le satisfaisant pas. Oui Jasper, repris-je sachant ce qu'il attendait de moi.

-C'est mieux, il relâcha effectivement son pouvoir mais il était à mes côtés certainement pour parer à l'éventualité que je ne m'échappe de nouveau.

Comment allais-je m'en sortir ? Ce n'était pas possible plus d'un siècle à le fuir, plus d'un siècle à regarder par dessus mon épaule et là que je croyais avoir trouvé un semblant d'équilibre il revenait, ravivant mes peurs et mes terreurs.

-Isabella raconte-moi pourquoi je t'ai cru morte pendant plus d'un siècle! exigea le Major de sa voix autoritaire, posant ses mains sur ma taille de façon possessive.

-Je... je... S'il te plaît Jasper laisse-moi partir. Tu as vécu sans moi pendant plus d'un siècle laisse-moi repartir je ne verrais plus Edward si vraiment cela te déplaît mais s'il te plaît... il grogna mécontent.

-Tu ne le verras plus c'est une certitude. Mais sache une chose Isabella Swan c'est que je n'ai fait que survivre depuis le jour où apparemment tu m'as quitté. Je te croyais morte et j'ai été anéanti. Tu es mienne Isabella et tu devrais le sentir toi aussi, je ne ressentais pas ce qu'il disait bien sûr qu'il m'envoutait toujours autant mais je ne l'aimais pas en tout cas pas comme il l'espérait j'étais trop terrorisée pour pouvoir l'aimer. Il n'était pas doux, il était sauvage et je n'étais pas le genre de femme à aimer être brutalisée et en tant qu'empathe il devrait le savoir.

-Bella est ce que les images qu'il projette dans sa tête son vraies. Es-tu sa compagne ? demanda Edward attristé.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il projette et encore moins si je suis sa compagne. Mais je connais le Major, il grogna pour me rappeler à l'ordre. Je connais Jasper depuis plus d'un siècle. Ce passé que je refusais de te parler, cet homme que je fuyais c'était le Ma... c'était Jasper.

-Tu es mienne, continua le Major en me regardant intensément dans les yeux. J'ai conscience que je ne m'y suis pas pris comme il fallait avec toi. Que j'ai été brutal et que je n'ai pas pris en compte ni tes sentiments en tout cas je ne leur les ai pas laissé le temps de se développer comme j'aurais dû le faire. Mais j'avais tellement peur de te perdre, tellement peur qu'un autre arrive à prendre ce qui était à moi. Et puis nous étions dans ce climat de guerre avec Maria qui ne voulait pas entendre que tu étais ma compagne.

-Je suis désolée Jasper mais j'ai tellement peur de toi comment veux tu que j'arrive à ressentir autre chose. Tu m'as éduquée dans la crainte, dans la contrainte de ton don. Tu as pris ma vertu sans attendre que je veuille te la donner de ma propre envie ou initiative.

-Embrasse-moi Isabella.

-S'il te plaît..

-Embrasse-moi ! fit-il autoritairement.

Je savais que si je ne m'exécutais pas maintenant il allait me faire souffrir.

-Jasper non s'il te plaît, tenta Alice.

Il grogna et lança son pouvoir sur tout le monde, excepté moi. Je l'embrassais pour ne pas l'agacer d'avantage. Et j'avais presque oublié ce que c'était de l'embrasser. Depuis un an j'avais le goût des lèvres d'Edward, mais Jasper lui était nettement supérieur. Il devint plus doux et tendre, et je me laissais fondre dans son étreinte et son baiser, j'avais l'impression de retrouver une part de moi. C'était bizarre comme sensation. Je n'avais plus cette impression de solitude que même avec Edward je ressentais. Son baiser était exquis comme dans mes souvenirs. Il y mit fin.

-Tu vois ça, c'est ça qu'on ressent lorsqu'on embrasse son véritable compagnon. Dis-moi que tu as ressenti ça avec Edward ? je ne voulais pas répondre pour ne pas blesser le concerné mais c'était sans compter sur les exigences du Major. Réponds ! insista-t-il.

-Non je n'ai pas ressenti ça avec Edward, répondis-je en baissant la tête.

-Et c'est pareil pour les rapport sexuel ! N'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, répondis-je évitant de lever les yeux pour ne pas croiser ceux d'Edward.

-Tu la terrifies, intervint Edward. Arrête laisse-la.

-Edward si tu interviens encore une fois je ne me retiendrais pas. Tu as déjà de la chance de rester en vie après osé toucher ma compagne. Et tu ne dois ta survie que parce que nous avons vécu soixante ans ensemble. Ne pousse pas ta chance Edward.

-Jasper il ne savait pas je ne lui ai rien dit.

-Ne le protège pas ! Prends tes affaires nous partons.

-Jasper tu ne peux pas m'abandonner, tu es mon mari et mon compagnon. J'ai eu une vision de toi, c'est toi mon compagnon.

-Je ne crois pas non ! Isabella est ma compagne. Tu m'as juste permis de la retrouver et peut-être que cela t'amènera à ton compagnon que tu dois avoir vu également, qui sait avec ton don. Mais ce n'est pas moi, et tu le sais tout autant que moi, elle baissa la tête. Isabella va préparer tes affaires nous partons.

-Jasper reste avec nous, reprit la femme du patriarche.

-Non je veux avoir des explications avec ma compagne et je dois la reconquérir pour cela je ne dois avoir ni Alice, ni Edward entre nous. Je partis vers la maison, Edward a voulu me suivre mais Jasper grogna le rappelant à l'ordre. Tout compte fait je viens avec toi, me dit-il alors que j'allais pénétrer dans la maison. Tu vas aller prendre une douche pour enlever son odeur de sur toi. Je m'exécutais mes anciennes habitudes de soumission revenant comme une marche à suivre naturelle pour me préserver. J'entrais dans la chambre que je partageais avec Edward. Non pas celle-là, me dit-il, il me prit la main et me tira pour me retrouver dans l'une des autres chambres.

Il nous dirigea dans la salle de bains. Il me déshabilla avec douceur ne déchirant aucun de mes vêtements. Il en fit autant je me retrouvais encore une fois nue devant lui. Il nous poussa dans la douche et ouvrit l'eau, il entreprit de me laver doucement et avec tendresse. Rien à voir avec les gestes et la brutalité auxquels il m'avait habituée chez Maria. Non là il était prévenant et je dois dire que j'aimais ça. J'avais l'impression d'avoir affaire à un autre homme dans ces geste même si le fond était plus ou moins identique c'était surprenant, surtout lorsque ses orbes dorées se posèrent sur moi.

-Bella nous allons partir, et retourner chez nous.

-Je ne peux pas, si Maria apprend que tu m'as retrouvé elle va me tuer.

-Maria est morte Bella. Je l'ai tué quand j'ai compris qu'elle avait fait une diversion mais j'ai cru que c'était pour te faire tuer.

-Tu as tué Maria ? demandai-je incrédule. Pour moi ?

-Comment est-ce qu'il faut que je te le dise ? Tu es ma compagne Isabella. Il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pas pour toi. À par te laisser repartir loin de moi.

-Pourquoi ? Je veux dire pourquoi m'avoir contrainte comme tu l'as fait, pourquoi m'avoir volé ma vertu.

-Premièrement je ne te l'ai pas volé tu me l'as donné. J'ai juste légèrement et très légèrement augmenté le désir que tu entretenais pour moi et surtout supprimer tes réticences. Juste assez pour te faire céder. Mais tout venait de toi je te le promets.

-Je ne sais pas ! j'étais perdue c'est vrai qu'il me faisait de l'effet mais jamais autant, je ne ressentais pas toutes ces choses aussi puissamment.

-Tu ne me crois pas n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, tu m'attires c'est vrai, mais ce n'était pas aussi fort que ce que tu prétends.

-Et bien nous allons faire une petite expérience. Je te promets que je ne me servirais pas de mon don. Me laisseras-tu faire sans te débattre ou fuir ou bien t'opposer ?

-Ai-je le choix?

-Isabella !

-D'accord.

-Je veux que tu fermes les yeux et que tu ressentes, je m'exécutais tout en émettant une dernière remarque.

-Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu ne te serviras pas de ton don ?

-Edward qui ne perd pas une miette de ce qui se passe, car il espère que tu vas rester sur tes positions pour que tu lui reviennes. Il saura si je mens ou pas. Mais attention Edward soit honnête et je le serais aussi.

-Si tu respectes ta part du marché je le serais, répondit-il amer de la pièce en dessous. Je me demandais de quel marché il parlait.

-Je t'en parlerais plus tard, m'avertit Jasper. Je laissais mes yeux fermés et attendais la suite.

Il me fit faire un demi tour pour que je me retrouve dos contre lui peau à peau. Déjà juste cette sensation était électrisante. Il dégagea mon cou de la masse de cheveux qui y reposait. Il était collé à moi et je me sentais étrangement bien, rien à voir avec ce que nous avions partagé au Texas non il était plus précautionneux, plus tendre, plus doux. Il n'agissait pas comme si j'étais sa chose, je me sentais délicate et précieuse entre ses mains. Il commença par déposer de petits baiser doux à la base de mon cou alors que ses deux mains reposaient sur mes hanches. Il fit glisser son nez le long de ma jugulaire pour venir l'enfouir dans mes cheveux juste derrière mon oreille.

-Dieu que tu m'as manqué mon Isabella, son souffle m'enivrait littéralement.

Il déplaça sa main droite sur mon ventre en une tendre caresse alors que sa bouche attrapa le lobe de mon oreille et le suçota doucement. Tandis que sa main continuait ses caresses délicates sur mon ventre. Il relâcha mon oreille pour revenir dans mon cou instinctivement je penchais la tête pour lui en facilité l'accès, je me sentais émoustillée je me demandais s'il utilisait son pouvoir ou pas. Il repositionna ses mains sur mes hanches et me retourna pour lui faire face alors que l'eau tiède nous ruisselait dessus alourdissant ses boucles blondes et le rendant encore plus sexy. Il me sourit avec ce sourire en coin si charmeur, celui qui le rendait si sûr de lui, son regard ambré qui s'assombrissait rapidement m'hypnotisait et lui conférait une bienveillance que son regard carmin avait annihilé.

Je me souvenais soudain d'une réflexion que je m'étais faite la première fois où je l'avais vu à l'époque où j'étais persuadée d'être devenue un démon. Je m'étais interrogée sur son rôle sur cette terre tellement je le trouvais beau, et sa beauté n'avait fait que croitre encore plus avec ce regard et cette couleur d'iris qui le rendait encore plus séduisant si cela avait été possible. Je ne sais pas s'il avait suivi tout le cheminement de mes sentiments car son regard refléta d'un coup un élan de tendresse telle que je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant chez lui, il s'empara de mes lèvres avidement. Les émotions qui passèrent en moi n'étaient en rien comparable à ce que pouvait me faire Edward. Je ne pus retenir un gémissement de satisfaction et de bien-être lorsque sa langue vint caresser la mienne tendrement. Je me sentais si bien que je me demandais si tout compte fait il n'avait peut-être pas raison. Ce pourrait-il qu'il soit celui qui m'était destiné, celui pour qui j'ai été créée et inversement?

Je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps et je me jetais à corps perdu dans ce baiser. Je lui donnais tout ce contre quoi je me battais depuis tant de temps. Il me serra encore plus fort dans ses bras alors que nos corps nus l'un contre l'autre se cherchaient et attendaient désespérément leur union. Mon bassin se frottait presque frénétiquement contre son sexe bien érigé, ses yeux étaient maintenant noirs de désir certainement aussi noir que les miens. Nous nous embrassâmes et ce n'était plus tendre non c'était un besoin vital nous dépendions l'un de l'autre et j'en prenais pleinement conscience maintenant. Oui il était mien je le voyais enfin comme il le disait depuis si longtemps maintenant. Il descendit ses mains sous mes fesses et me porta aisément. J'entourais mes jambes autour de sa taille et nos sexes étaient l'un contre l'autre. Il me cala contre le mur et d'un mouvement habile me pénétra en douceur alors que ses lèvres s'emparèrent des miennes. Je gémis une nouvelle fois lorsqu'il s'engouffra dans mon antre. Cette sensation de satisfaction, d'être entière n'était pas factice c'était vraiment ce que je ressentais pour lui. Mon subconscient savait qui il était mais mon instinct de préservation était trop fort pour faire la part des choses. Mais là tout de suite j'avais trouvé mon Paradis en la personne de mon tortionnaire personnel, celui que j'avais fui pendant plus d'un siècle. Et il s'avérait au bout du compte qu'il était mien. Il se mouvait à l'intérieur de moi, laissant échapper des « mienne » à chaque butée mais cette possessivité ne m'effrayait pas au contraire elle me faisait me sentir spéciale, importante.

-Mien, repris-je avec lui alors qu'il accélérait le rythme.

Je sentais déjà mes parois se resserrer autour de lui, j'étais au bord du précipice. Il le savait car il augmenta encore la cadence avec plus de vigueur et j'atteignis enfin le septième ciel avec celui que je considérais maintenant comme mon compagnon, en gémissant son prénom. Nous restâmes l'un contre l'autre reprenant nos souffles totalement facultatifs mais qui nous manquaient. Puis d'un coup un éclair de lucidité me traversa. Edward me revint en tête, lui qui assistait à tout ça dans la tête de Jasper. Je me reculais subitement la culpabilité me dévorant les entrailles. Il y avait à peine quatre heures de cela je faisais l'amour avec lui, et là je prenais du plaisir dans les bras de son frère l'obligeant en plus à assister à cela. Comment allait-il me percevoir ?

-Ne culpabilise pas mon amour. Ils sont tous partis nous sommes seuls, effectivement en me concentrant sur les bruits de la maison et ceux de l'extérieur je pouvais remarquer que nous étions plus que tous les deux.

-Je t'aime Isabella, me dit-il alors qu'il me portait dans le lit de cette chambre.

-Et je crois que je t'aime aussi enfin j'aime Jasper, pas le Major.

-J'ai compris et je te promets d'essayer de ne plus reproduire les mêmes erreurs. Mais le Major fera toujours partie de moi.

-Je sais mais j'ai tellement peur de toi quand tu es lui.

-Isabella, je pensais qu'il fallait que je te domine pour te garder auprès de moi. Je ne connaissais rien d'autre que cette méthode de communication. Avant de tuer Maria je n'avais jamais pris conscience que la vie de vampire pouvait être différente à l'extérieur du camp. J'avais des amis qui avaient fui eux aussi les guerres et l'armée, des compagnons comme toi et moi. Et lorsque je les ai rejoint après avoir tué Maria lors de la bataille, j'ai vu. J'ai vu ce que j'avais fait avec toi et j'ai cru que tu étais morte en ne connaissant rien d'autre que ce traitement que je t'avais infligé.

-Jasper j'ai cru que tu voulais seulement me posséder, je n'étais pas certaine de tes sentiments et surtout je n'avais pas pris conscience des miens parce que j'étais terrorisée.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as fui ?

-C'est Maria qui me l'a ordonné le jour où tu es parti en mission elle est venue me voir dans ta chambre quelques minutes après ton départ. Elle m'a dit que je n'étais qu'une passade, une lubie passagère qu'elle était celle qu'il te fallait et je l'ai cru parce que je le pensais également. Tu me faisais peur Jasper alors quand elle m'a dit qu'elle avait une solution et qu'elle m'a donné tout cet argent et ces tenues pour fuir et recommencer une vie loin de toi. Je n'ai pas hésité et j'ai fait ce qu'elle m'a dit. Elle m'a informé qu'elle ferait diversion lors de la bataille qu'il faudrait que je sois attentive. Que j'aurais très peu de temps. J'avais déjà caché l'argent et les vêtements dans une ferme à proximité du camp. Puis lorsqu'elle a crié pour attirer ton attention. J'ai couru le plus vite possible je suis passée à proximité du bûcher et j'ai arraché mes vêtements pour que tu me penses mortes. Et j'ai fui jusque dans le Mississippi pour prendre le bateau à Biloxi. Le voyage jusqu'en Angleterre a duré trois semaines, les trois semaines les plus difficiles de ma vie car je suis restée enfermée dans ma cabine en retenant ma respiration durant tout ce temps pour ne pas tuer tout l'équipage de bord. Puis nous sommes arrivés à Douvres où j'ai pu me nourrir et de nouveau un voyage pour arriver à Calais en France où je suis restée durant tout ce temps. Je n'ai jamais quitté la France durant le siècle qui vient de s'écouler. Enfin jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Edward dans le cabaret où je travaillais.

-Tu as eu... enfin à part Edward ? Tu sais ?

-Non Edward a été le seul après toi à m'avoir touchée. Je fuyais les vampires en général, j'avais peur qu'ils viennent te voir pour te dire que j'étais encore en vie. J'avais peur que tu viennes me tuer.

-Mon Isabella, je regrette. Je regrette vraiment, me dit-il en enfouissant son visage dans mon cou.

-Pas moi Jasper. Il me fallait ce temps à moi pour me défaire de cette éducation puritaine que j'avais reçu. Et toi pour apprendre que je n'étais pas une chose ni un objet qui devait obéir au moindre de tes désirs.

-Oui enfin c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Car quand je t'ai vue avec Edward et que j'ai senti son odeur partout sur toi j'ai cru que je n'allais pas pouvoir réussir à me tempérer. Mais heureusement tu as eu les bons réflexes je crois.

-Jasper, c'est fini. Je veux voir ce que peut-être la vie avec toi. Je veux apprendre à te connaître toi mon démon tentateur.

-C'est comme ça que tu me voyais ? me demanda-t-il un sourire charmeur aux coins des lèvres.

-Oui c'est pour ça que j'essayais de ne pas me laisser aller à t'aimer car j'étais persuadée qu'en me refusant à toi et en n'étant pas consentante tu n'avais pas toute mon âme.

-Isabella aime-moi, me dit-il en se mettant au-dessus de moi ses yeux étaient incandescent à l'image de mon corps.

-Je t'aime Jasper, je t'aime de toute mon âme, répondis-je en ancrant mon regard dans le sien. Fais-moi l'amour comme si c'était la première fois.

Il posait sa main sur mon épaule pour dégager cette mèche de cheveu qui venait l'agacer dans mon cou, partie qui avait un effet aphrodisiaque sur lui. Contre toute attente au lieu de la dégager il me secoua. Il répéta ce geste encore une fois, puis une autre en m'appelant, pas Isabella comme lui seul le faisait maintenant mais Bella.

-Bella, entendis-je encore alors qu'il me secouait. Bella ! tonna la voix un peu plus forte qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec Jasper.

J'ouvris les yeux brusquement et là je me trouvais dans ma chambre. Cette chambre à Forks dans l'état de Washington, et vu les ronflements que j'entendais venir de la chambre à côté je pense qu'il s'agissait de mon père Charlie en l'an de grâce 2008. Puis mon regard fut attiré par une forme à mes côtés je tournais la tête pour tomber sur un visage crispé et fermé.

-Edward ?

-Oui Edward ! Mais apparemment tu aurais préféré Jasper, merde pensai-je.

J'ai fait un rêve, un rêve avec son frère alors qu'il était avec moi. Je tournais la tête de l'autre côté et aperçus mon réveil. Il était sept heure du matin. J'allais être en retard au lycée si je ne me levais pas tout de suite. Je m'expliquerais avec Edward plus tard, là il fallait vraiment que je me prépare, je devais être dans moins de trois quart d'heure au lycée.


End file.
